Rescued by Remus
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Seven-year-old Harry Potter is rescued by Remus Lupin. A Remus-raises-Harry story! Lots of cute bonding! Please R&R! BACK TO REGULAR UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know that this chapter is very short but I just want to see how many people are interested in this story. The future chapters will all be quite long and I will update regularly. Though I am going on holiday in a few days and so I wont update during that time. I really hope you like the start of this fic though and please review!

Rescued By Remus. 

Chapter 1. 

It had been three days since Remus Lupin had moved in with Arabella Figg and he still hadn't seen his late friend's child.

"Are you sure that he hasn't gone anywhere?" He asked for the fiftieth time.

"I'm sure! I told you I hardly ever see him on weekends. Wait until he is back at school and I expect you will see him walking past the house"

Remus sighed, his friend was trying her best but Remus wanted to do more than see Harry walk past the house; he wanted to talk to him, to check that he was okay, to find out what he liked and disliked, to get to know him and most of all to find out how similar he was to James and Lily.

The telephone shrilled suddenly, startling him out of his wishful thoughts. He made his way over to get it when he heard Arabella pick it up. He sat heavily on an old overstuffed armchair near the door and returned to thoughts of Harry. Arabella had said that he looked just like James and of course he already knew that he had Lily's eyes. Tears pricked his eyes as his thoughts turned to his late friends, they had been the very best friends he had ever and probably will ever have.

Suddenly Arabella's voice rang throughout the house.

"Look after Harry you say?" She nearly shouted, obviously trying to get Remus' attention.

Remus was on his feet in seconds and he nearly ran to where his friend was talking on the phone.

"Shouting? I wasn't shouting dear. Perhaps the connection got a little loose? Anyway what were you saying about little Harry?"

Remus leant against the door and strained his ears to listen to what the other speaker was saying, luckily Arabella repeated it for him.

"Dudley is going to the zoo and you need me to watch Harry? Yes, that sounds fine. I can't wait actually he is such a lovely little boy and what day is it that you need me?"

Remus moved even closer, if they were going to the zoo why was Harry not going with them?

"Thursday? Yes, Thursday sounds fine to me… you'll send him around? Oh good thank you. My legs aren't what they used to be you know… yes, well. Thank you. Goodbye"

She put down the receiver and jumped turned round, nearly jumping out of her skin as Remus was so close to her.

"Why is Harry not going to the zoo with them?" He asked worriedly walking back into the living room.

"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like zoos?" Arabella suggested. "Cup of tea?"

"But Sirius took him when he was little and he said he loved it" Remus argued ignoring the offer of tea. He didn't feel up to drinking anything at the moment.

"Perhaps he had a bad experience" Arabella said impatiently. "Did you want some tea?"

Remus shook his head and once more went to look out of the window, he had spent most of his visit standing there in the hope of a glimpse of a tuft of messy black hair or a flash of emerald.

He couldn't believe that he was finally going to see his godson. He had waited for so long, pleaded so hard and now it was finally going to happen. But what if Harry didn't like him? What if Harry refused to accept him? Fear ran through Remus' veins, if Harry rejected him then it was all over.

He stood there for a long time, longer than he had ever stood before. Because finally what he had dreamed of was happening, but now he didn't want it to. Well, he did but only if Harry accepted him for who he was. If Harry was going to reject him he would rather never meet him. Remus had been rejected many times because of his 'furry little problem' and he knew how much it hurt. But it would hurt ten times more if the rejection came from James' child. From the baby he had once held and played with… and loved.

"Remus?" Arabella was standing behind him "Don't you think you should go to bed?"

Remus sighed. Why go to bed as he knew he wouldn't sleep? But he was a guest and so he ought to do as Arabella suggested, he was probably keeping her awake.

Being in bed did nothing to soothe his whirling mind, he was starting to get a headache. In just a few days he would see a carbon copy of his old friend, and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it. Finally he dropped off into a restless sleep. 'Tomorrow I will buy him a present' was his last conscious thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know Sirius was Harry's godfather but in this fic they both were. I would like to thank all my very very very kind reviewers especially X-Lily-Evans-X and morphox though really I LOVED them all. You are all very nice and you really encouraged me to write! By the way I have also written another of this sort of fic which is called Are you cross and in that one both Sirius and Remus rescue Harry. It won't follow the same sort of story line to this though so that they don't repeat each other. It is also a lot longer because I started it a while ago. If you do read it please let me know what you think. You can find it on my profile page. Enjoy the chapter!

--

The next day was bright, sunny, Monday morning. Despite his restless night Remus was feeling oddly optimistic and whistled while he got ready. Breakfast was a quite affair, Arabella seemed to be in her own little world and Remus felt that it would be rude to bring her down to earth. The second he had finished his breakfast he hurried to the window, glancing at the grandfather clock as he passed it. It was 7.30.

Remus knew it was far too early to see his godson walking to school but he didn't want to chance missing him. He had waited for this moment for so long, he didn't want to mess it up. He had decided that he wouldn't say anything, he might scare Harry if he was too forward. He would bide his time, wait for the right moment.

His mind drifted to the day Harry had been born, that had been one of the happiest days of his life. The little tuft of black hair just poking out of the blanket that was cocooned around the small body. The emerald eyes peeping up from the folds of velvet (which James had insisted Harry had had to have, only the best for a son of _his_) and the tiny little fingernails, so tiny and yet so perfect. The little wrinkles in his new born face, Remus could picture it as if it had happened yesterday instead of several years ago.

Lily had been propped up on a bed watching him cradle her son. James had been smiling proudly and Sirius had been bouncing around begging for his turn just like a little child at Christmastime. Sirius, just the name of his ex-best friend made his heart hurt. They had been so close, and Sirius had betrayed them. Sirius had killed two of his friends and almost killed little Harry, innocent little Harry; The only thing Remus had left.

James and Lily had asked him and Sirius to be godfathers that day, he had been so proud. He had _thought_ Sirius had been proud too but obviously it was just an act.

Remus wiped his sleeve furiously across his eyes. He would not cry! He had cried all the tears he was going to cry on that fateful night… Remus shook his head angrily to clear the horrible thoughts that were haunting his head. He would stop thinking about Sirius and that night, it was essential if he wanted to be able to pull this off. Harry must not be reminded of what he had lost. That would be too cruel for words.

Remus glanced at the time again, five past eight. Time seemed to be going so slowly. As if to taunt him for a little bit longer, to prolong that moment. Suddenly he heard voices and the scuffling of feet along the pavement. He pressed against the glass and strained to see the faces of the people going by.

There was a very fat boy with blonde hair, that wasn't Harry. A boy with straggly brown hair who held a remarkable resemblance to a rat, that wasn't Harry. The final boy had thick, curly ginger hair, that wasn't Harry either. Remus sighed and rested his head on the glass. Every time he thought he had found his godson it turned out to be the wrong person it felt as though he had lost him all over again.

He refused to give up though. He would never give up, even if he had to stand at this window for the rest of his life he would. Just for one little glimpse of his godson.

"Remus?" Arabella Figg called from somewhere behind him.

"Hmmm?" Remus replied absentmindedly.

"Any sightings?" She asked coming over to stand next to the young man.

Remus shook his head, not looking away from the window so that she could see how downcast he was. She seemed to sense it though as she rested a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"It won't be long" She promised "He normally comes around this time, though I have to admit some days I don't see him at all"

Remus looked at her sharply "how often?"

Arabella looked at him curiously "I'm not sure, maybe once a week though I don't always look out for him"

"Do you think he skips school?" Remus asked bluntly.

He began to wonder if his godson was very well behaved. He hoped he was because his eventual plan was to raise him himself, He would start to put that plan into action the second he was sure Harry trusted him. He had experience with children but he wasn't really sure how to deal with a naughty child.

"No" Arabella said firmly "He is a very well behaved child, I can't imagine him skipping school. He probably just walks a different way sometimes"

Remus nodded, he felt relieved although he still wasn't entirely convinced. Suddenly Arabella looked worried.

"Or maybe-" She started and then covered her mouth, shaking her head slightly "Oh I'm getting all carried away now"

"Or maybe what?" Remus turned to look at her though he still kept glancing outside just in case Harry did walk by.

"Oh just ignore me, it was nothing" Arabella began to walk backwards out of the room.

"Or maybe what?" Remus repeated.

"Well, I just thought maybe… Harry wasn't allowed to go to school sometimes?" Arabella sounded very uncomfortable.

"Why would they not let him go to school?" Remus said in confusion.

But Arabella had gone, she definitely didn't want to tell the boy's godfather her suspicions. He would march over to number four and kill the Dursleys. It was that simple, besides she could be wrong…though she doubted it.

Remus frowned at the, now empty, doorway. What had she meant by that? He glanced out the window. A small figure was dawdling down the road. Remus moved so close to the glass that he actually bumped his nose against it. It was Harry, he just knew it.

Suddenly the boy turned and looked straight at Remus, his emerald green eyes met his for a second. Remus smiled at him reassuringly. Harry tore his eyes away and began to run. Remus sighed and came away from the window. It wasn't a good start. But still he had _seen_ him. He cheered up immediately, after all he had done the thing that he had always wanted to do.

He hurried into the kitchen and began to pull on his jacket and shoes.

"Are you going out?" Arabella asked curiously.

"I am going to get a present for Harry" Remus answered determinedly as he tried to shove his left shoe onto his right foot.

"What are you going to get him?"

Remus paused, he had been so excited about the idea that he had never considered what the actual present was going to be.

"Erm… I guess I will look around" he replied.

Arabella was looking purposely at his feet, he looked down and blushed as he saw that his shoes were on the wrong feet.

Five minutes later Remus was sitting on a bus, his shoes on the correct feet and his blood pressure sky high. He had never really bought a present for a child before at least not since he had been one himself and had got stuff for his friends. He had absolutely no idea what his godson would like.

The bus ride didn't take very long and Remus soon found himself in a muggle shopping centre. First if all he looked in the clothes shops and he found quite a few nice things which he was sure Harry would love but then he remembered (rather bitterly) that he had no idea what size his godson was. Guilt churned through his stomach, after all what kind of godfather doesn't even know what size his godson is? But what kind of godfather doesn't see his godson for six years?

He (slightly despondently) wandered into the sport shop next after all James had loved sport, even muggle ones. But he didn't know if Harry took after him or not and so it was no good getting him something that he might not like. Remus was getting more and more dejected as it became clearer to him just how little he knew his godson.

He sat on a bench for a while to try and think of something _all_ children liked. Half an hour later the only thing Remus had come up with was sweets and sweets just didn't appeal to him. It just wasn't _enough_. How could Remus show how sorry he was for all the years he had missed of his godsons life with a bag of sweets?

He began to trail around the town melancholy, he was about to give up and go back to the bus stop when he saw it. A large department store with a rather colourful sign proclaiming 'Toymania'. He stared at it in awe for a moment, (_this_ was just what he was looking for!),before hurrying in as though he was afraid it was going to vanish if he didn't get in quickly.

He scoured all of the shelves for the perfect present. He was on the final aisle when he saw it. It was a small stuffed stag, just like the one that was destroyed the night that James and Lily had been murdered. Harry had loved the toy when he was a baby, he probably wouldn't remember now but when Remus told him about it then it would show Harry that he really cared and had thought about the present.

He bought it quickly, before he could change his mind. He walked back through the town and down the street which led to the bus stop. He rounded the final corner just in time to see his bus pulling away from his kerb. He had missed it. That was just the way his life seemed to go and he kicked a nearby rock to vent his anger.

He studied the bus rota, the next bus wasn't coming for over three hours. There was no point standing at the bus stop. He might as well find somewhere to sit down. He looked around the street for cafes or anywhere else that he could just relax for a while but the only nearby sign was for a park. Deciding that it was better than nothing Remus followed the arrows and ended up in a rather shabby park. It had a few worn swings, a broken slide and a dirty sandpit. Thankfully it did have a few rusty old benches most of which were occupied. Remus didn't understand why so many people would want to come to such a run-down place but he sank down on the only vacant bench gratefully.

He found just sitting there boring and so he began to look around at all the other people in the park. Most of them were young women with babies though there was a few men smoking. In one corner of the park some teenagers were kicking a ball around, Remus liked studying other people and trying to guess what their lives were like. He was just deciding whether the goalie of the football game was really poor or whether it was in the fashion to wear trousers full of holes when a small figure caught his eye. The figure was tiny, Remus guessed he or she must be about five years old. The child also seemed to have something wrong with his legs as he was limping slightly. It didn't take Remus long to summarise that the child did not lead a happy life. His heart went out to the small figure, what sort of parent would let a child as young as this one seemed to be out by his self. The figure turned slightly and his eyes met Remus'. His eyes were green, bright green. Eyes that Remus would recognise anywhere. Lily's eyes.

--

Guess what day it is today? Today is my birthday! So you could all give me a present and review pleeeeeeeease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Remus's breath hitched in his throat, this poor miserable little child was his godson. What was he doing so far from Privet Drive? Surely he wasn't planning on walking home, it was miles. He watched as his godson limped over to the rusty swings and after a couple of failed attempts finally managed to sit on one.

Remus smiled as his godson's face lightened as he swung. Meanwhile Harry was letting himself unwind, the chores, the shouting, the beatings, it was all worth it just for these few minutes soaring in the sky. When he sat on the swing he felt as if he was free, as if he was flying away from the Dursley's and all the school teachers and children. He felt invincible.

The ten minutes he allowed himself on the swing passed too quickly for his liking. He never sat on the swing for more than that length of time for fear that if he did the novelty would wear off. The swing was the only thing Harry had to look forward too and he didn't want to ruin that. After his routine ten minutes Harry normally sat on a bench and just day dreamed for as long as he dared, he savoured the Dursley-free time that he was granted.

Ever since the Dursleys had started making him walk home from school Harry had been coming to the park. The Dursleys just thought that it took him a few hours to get home having never walked the route themselves. In actual fact it only took Harry an hour to walk home not that he was going to share this particular piece of information with his relatives. This way he was guaranteed at least an hour of complete relaxation.

Harry turned to go towards his normal bench when he found that it was already occupied by a rather tired looking man who, Harry was scared to note, seemed to be staring at him. Harry quickly turned around to find another bench but there seemed to be someone sitting at every single one of them.

Sighing he walked towards his normal bench and sat on the ground, a safe distance away.

Remus's heart flew into his mouth, this was his chance to finally meet his godson. He frowned slightly as he realised that Harry was sitting on the ground rather than asking to share someone else's bench but he shrugged it off, it wasn't uncommon to be shy, was it?

"You'll get all muddy on the floor" He called.

Harry jumped to his feet quickly, the man that had been staring at him was _talking_ to him.

"You can come and share this bench" Remus offered kindly.

Harry walked nervously over to the bench, no one had ever offered to share anything with him before.

"I-I-I didn't want to disturb you, sir" Harry said apologetically.

Remus blinked in surprise, Harry was so, so, so unnaturally polite. He obviously didn't feel comfortable around him, Remus was soon going to rectify that.

He couldn't help the glimmer in his eye as Harry perched on the very edge of the bench. All he had to do now was to get him to talk to him.

"What's you name then?" He asked.

Harry glanced up at him nervously and then shook his head, he wasn't used to denying am adult anything they asked for in case they hit him but the Dursleys would do more than hit him if he told a stranger his name.

Remus sighed, he guessed Harry had been taught at school not to give out his name to strangers. If he wouldn't tell him his name then he almost certainly wouldn't tell where he lived but Remus felt it was worth a try anyway. He had to pretend as if he didn't know Harry so that he didn't scare him. If he was seven and a stranger started talking to him and knew his name, age and where he lived Remus would be terrified and he suspected Harry would be no different. In fact from what Remus had seen Harry had a very shy disposition so he would probably take it even worse.

"Do you live around here then?" Remus asked.

Harry just looked at him helplessly, he knew he wasn't allowed to tell anyone anything about himself but there was something about this man that made Harry want to trust him, in fact he seemed sort of familiar…

"Shall I tell you where I live?" Remus suggested.

Harry shrugged, why would this person bother telling him anything? The Dursleys never had.

"I am staying on Privet Drive with my friend Arabella Figg" Remus said quietly.

It was his last attempt to get Harry talking, Harry needed to think that he had something in common with him and living on the same street seemed like a good start.

Harry stiffened immediately and looked up at his new acquaintance with wide eyes.

"You live on Privet Drive?" He asked in horror.

Remus nodded, searching Harry's face worriedly.

"Please don't tell them I was here" Harry begged. "Please! I will do anything, I will… do all your house work, I will… let you hit me. Just please don't tell the Dursleys or Mrs Figg that I was here"

Remus stared at his godson in shock, why was Harry so worried about him telling anyone he had seen him here? Had he been skiving from school? Was he doing something he wasn't allowed to do?

"Why do you not want me to tell them?" Remus asked.

Harry seemed to forget that Remus was a stranger in light of this new crisis.

"They will be so mad! Just please please don't tell them" Harry pleaded.

"Why would they be mad?" Remus's brow furrowed.

"Because I am supposed to do house work the second I get home and they think it just takes me a long while to walk home but really I stop off here and they will be so mad if you tell them, please don't"

"Why would I want you to do house work or hit you?" Remus's mind strayed back to Harry's first outburst.

Harry froze, had he really said that? He was in for it if the Dursleys found out. That was two rules he had broken in the last five minutes. He just shrugged, it was the safest option.

Remus was still reeling, Harry's outburst had scared him. Why would Harry presume Remus would want to hit him? It was something Remus needed to give a lot of thought to.

"Why do you not want Mrs Figg to be told?" Remus asked at last.

"She might tell the Dursleys" Harry said simply. "You won't tell, will you?"

"I won't" Remus promised. "Do you really walk all the way to Privet Drive from here?"

Harry nodded silently. Remus wanted to press him further but restrained, it wouldn't do any good to push him too far.

"So you must be Harry" Remus said pretending he only knew Harry's name because Harry had just admitted that he lived with the Dursleys. "The little boy who lives with Vernon, Petunia and… Dudley"

Harry nodded reluctantly. Silence fell between the two.

"So, how old are you Harry?" Remus asked in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

Harry couldn't afford to give away any more information, the Dursleys were going to lock him up for a week already if they ever found out what Harry had told a stranger. He needed to get this man off his back and the only way Harry knew to do that was to be rude.

"It's not fair that adults ask that but preach that it is rude to ask" Harry complained.

Remus had to admit, he was shocked. One minute the child was being unnaturally polite and the next he was being rude. It was not something Remus would accept when Harry came to live with him but for now he let it pass, his need to talk to his godson bypassed his natural teacher instinct. Besides he had to admit, his godson had a point.

"Good point" Remus said warmly "I am twenty-seven. So how old are you?"

It was Harry's turn to be shocked, the man was not mad at him for being rude, he had just complimented Harry _and_ he had told Harry his age. The least Harry could do was confide his own age, he had already told the stranger everything else after all. One more bit of information wouldn't hurt.

"I'm seven" He whispered.

Remus felt slightly choked when he saw that Harry apparently trusted him enough to share another piece of information with him. The shock on Harry's face when he had told him his own age had been nice as well, obviously as adult telling him things was new to him. Harry seemed to have warmed up to him now though and was talking without needing to be prompted.

They didn't talk about anything real life, choosing instead to talk about the park, swings, flowers, how pretty the sky looked and the dog which was currently being walked around the park. Remus was just beginning to get nicely acquainted with his godson when the church clock chimed. Harry looked up at the clock wide-eyed. It was seven o clock. Neither of them had heard the clock until that moment though Remus supposed it must have chimed on each hour.

"I have to go!" Harry jumped off the bench so quickly that he nearly fell over and would have had Remus not have steadied him. "The Dursleys will be back!"

Before Remus had a chance to reply, Harry had taken off, running as fast as he could. He got as far as the swings and suddenly stopped and turned around hesitantly.

"Thank you for letting me share your bench" He shouted.

Remus smiled at his godson's politeness and raised a hand to wave.

He watched sorrowfully as his little godson disappeared into the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I absolutely adore your kind reviews. Thank you sooooo much people. You don't know how happy they make me.

Chapter 4:

Remus hadn't got home until late and so he had just tumbled into bed, he'd missed the last bus and so had had to walk. He didn't know how Harry did it everyday. It was now the day after and Remus had relaxed with a nice shower and was now on the bus back to the park again. He just hoped that Harry would come again.

Remus had gotten there very early, it wasn't even lunchtime when he sat on the bench from yesterday but he wanted to make absolutely sure that he didn't miss his godson. Remus had only spoken to him once but he was already craving for another meeting.

There wasn't much to do while he waited and so Remus daydreamed, he daydreamed of what life would be like when he had adopted Harry. He couldn't wait for the sound of laughter to fill the house, for the hours of exhausting play, for the sound of his godson's enthusiastic chatter. He couldn't even wait for the inevitable shouting and tantrums and door slamming.

Remus wasn't sure what time Harry's school finished but he presumed it would be mid-afternoon. Harry had got to the park yesterday at about four o clock so it would probably be the same. Remus checked his watch, it was two o clock. He had been sitting there for over two hours already. Only two to go…

He tapped his feet impatiently and looked around the park, it was pretty much deserted. A horrible thought suddenly hit him, what if Harry went and sat on another bench? He was so desperate to speak to his godson that he suddenly wished the park was suddenly swamped with visitors who all wanted to sit down on every bench apart from his.

The sun was shining brightly, Remus couldn't understand why on an overcast day it was swamped and on a nice sunny day it was deserted. What was the matter with people? The sun was shining right in his eyes and it was blinding.

It wouldn't hurt if he rested his eyes for a minute, would it?

--

He felt something on top of him, it wasn't exactly heavy but it was uncomfortable. Who could be waking him up this early? Was it one of Arabella's annoying cats? He opened his eyes to glare at it but when he looked down he saw a pair of very familiar green eyes looking up at him fearfully. The second the owner of the beautiful eyes realised he was awake he shot backwards so quick he fell to the floor with a bump. Remus realised he had been kneeling on his knee.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'm really really sorry! I was just walking there and I saw you and I remembered how kind you were and I asked you if I could sit with you and you didn't answer and I was scared you might be… d-d-dead so I was just checking you were okay but you were only asleep and I really didn't mean to wake you and please, I'm sorry, please" Harry babbled looking absolutely terrified and backing away.

Remus looked at his watch and swore inwardly. It was gone four o clock. He had been asleep on the park bench for over two hours.

"Harry, calm down. I'm not mad. I was waiting for you here. I'm sorry I fell asleep and scared you" Remus' words did not soothe his godson like he intended, in fact they caused the opposite effect.

"You were waiting for me? W-w-why? I didn't do nothing!" Harry looked, if it was possible, even more horrified than he did at the prospect of waking the man up.

"Of course you didn't." Remus said almost as horrified as Harry at the way his statement was taken "I just wanted to speak to you because you were such a nice polite boy. I thought we could be friends"

Harry bowed his head slightly "I guess you don't want to be friends now I woke you up" He said sorrowfully.

"Of course we are friends. I don't mind you waking me up at all in fact I'm glad you did. I would have had a stiff neck if I had been asleep much longer." Remus said kindly.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the expression on his godson's face, he was soooooo desperate for Remus to say yes. He wished he could take Harry home right that second.

"Really" He confirmed.

Harry looked at him with total adoration in his eyes. Remus looked around the park for something he could get for his godson. He wanted to go out and buy everything he saw, everything Harry wanted and needed but most of all he wanted to give him the love he both wanted and needed. However the closest thing to any of those things was a run down ice cream stall at the other end of the park.

"Would you like an ice cream?" He asked hopefully. He wanted, no _needed_ to buy his godson something, anything.

Harry's eyes grew and grew. "You want to buy _me_ something!?" He asked in amazement.

Remus was more than slightly worried by his godson's reaction. Surely he had been bought something before. He didn't think the Dursleys would go out and spoil him rotten but surely the concept of being bought something wasn't so foreign to Harry?

"Of course. Why would I not?" Remus' brow furrowed.

Harry opened his mouth to reply and then thought better of it. If he told his first friend what a bad boy he was then he would be frightened off and Harry didn't want to lose the only friend he had ever had.

"N-n-no reason" He lied.

Remus looked suspicious but he took Harry's hand and went to the ice cream stall. It was slightly disconcerting that Harry chose the smallest and cheapest ice cream he could find.

'I don't want him to have to spend too much on me. He might not buy me anything else' Harry thought.

He also didn't want to seem ungrateful so he thanked his friend again and again and again… and then again.

Remus finally managed to get Harry to talk about something else (the swings) and they were just in the middle of a rather one-sided conversation. (Harry only replied when he was asked something directly and even then it was hesitant). When Remus noticed something odd. He had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on and was sweltering and yet Harry had his school trousers, a polo top and a big thick fleece on that was zipped right up to his neck.

"Aren't you hot?" Remus asked in surprise.

Harry snapped his head up so quickly Remus was worried he would get whip lash.

"H-h-h-hot?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, in that big jumper. Here let me help you take it off" Remus reached out.

Harry was off the bench in a flash. "No! Don't! I- I ..uh have to go!"

Harry was running out of the park before Remus could say anything else. He was left with a very strong sense of deja vue and an even stronger sense of suspicion about what exactly went on behind closed doors at Number 4, Privet Drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated so long! Hopefully now updates will be back to being frequent. I have been absolutely bowled away by your kind reviews, thanks you so much. I wish you knew how much they meant to me. Nearly 100 for four chapters, that's so nice of you all! Thank you so much. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The end is quite sad I'm afraid but Harry is going to live with Remus very soon so it will get much happier then.

Chapter 5

Remus jumped to his feet as a bang sounded at the door. He waited impatiently for Arabella to answer it, hoping against hope that this time it was his godson being dropped off. So far his hopes had been raised and dashed three times, once for the postman, once for the milkman and once for a salesman. It was almost as if they were teasing him.

He heard the shuffle of slipper-ed feet making their way to the door, slowly. Far too slowly for Remus' liking. He longed to bolt for the for himself, but it was too dangerous. If Harry's Aunt saw him she might recognise him from the days in the holidays that he had spent with Lily. If she knew he was connected to Lily he might not let Harry stay. He had to stay, Remus needed him to. He had only spoken to his godson twice but he already felt a connection. He already felt responsible for him, protective of him. It felt like eternity since the last park meeting.

"Why hello dear, have you bought little Harry around for me? Oh good, I am looking forward to today. He is _such _a good little boy." A voice floated in from the hallway.

Remus spun around to face the direction of the hall. It was Harry, finally Harry was here. He heard an unbelieving sniff and felt his blood boil. His Harry was a good boy, he deserved a lot more than that filth for his relations. There was a few minutes of small talk which Remus didn't bother to listen to and then he heard the door close and footsteps begin to lead towards the lounge, towards Remus.

Remus suddenly felt the need to do something, he didn't want to just be standing there doing nothing when Harry came in, it would look like he had been waiting for him… which he had. He quickly sank back into the overstuffed armchair that he had been occupying for most of the morning and picked up a paper and turned to a random page.

"You go on in, dear. I need to feed my little Tiddles." Arabella's voice drifted through the lounge door, making Remus smile. That woman and her cats.

The lounge door inched open very very slowly and a small, frightened face poked through. Remus stayed completely still and pretended to be absorbed in his newspaper. _Let him get settled and feeling less nervous first. _He thought decisively.

Harry did seem relieved that the room's occupant had not yet noticed him and he sidled the rest of the way into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Then he made his way across the room to an arm chair across from Remus, watching the man warily the whole time.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said quietly not looking up from his paper so that Harry did not get too startled, after the end of their last meeting Remus wanted to take it one step at a time.

However Harry still jumped violently and peered at the man in panic.

"Hello," he said quietly.

There was silence for a second as Remus allowed Harry to adjust to his settings a while longer before he put the paper down and had a proper conversation with him. But just as he was about to Harry beat him to it.

"I'msorryIranawayattheparktheotherday," he babbled, anxious about the reception his apology would receive.

Remus put down his paper in surprise. "What? You don't need to apologise for that."

Harry looked amazed. "I don't?"

Remus shook his head, smiling at his godson's cuteness.

He was just about to ask Harry how school was going and attempt to find out more about him when the door swung open.

"I forgot that I have to run some errands." Arabella Figg announced with a wink at Remus. "You don't mind looking after Harry, do you Remus?"

Remus shook his head wordlessly, a smile forming on his prematurely aged face. He had to admit, that woman was smart. Having Harry around and then 'having to go out'. She could have been a Marauder.

"Bye then!" She waved cheerfully at the small boy and older man, both of which were smiling slightly. Amusedly in Remus' case and shyly in Harry's.

The door shut quietly and silence fell in the little room. Remus fiddled with the, now folded, paper on his lap uncomfortably. He wracked his brains for something to say.

"Erm… so Harry, how's school?" he said at last.

Harry focused on the floor. "It's very nice, all of the teachers try to help me even though I am such a badly behaved, thick child who is mean to Dudley even though he goes out of his way to be nice to me." Harry said in a monotone.

Remus felt his heart plummet to somewhere far below his knees, that was the most rehearsed and untrue answer he had ever heard.

"That is _not_ true!" he said far more angrily than he meant to "you are not badly behaved and you are certainly _not_ thick!"

Harry's head shot up and he cowered at the tone of the man's voice immediately making Remus feel guilty.

"Harry, please don't be scared of me," he said anxiously unconsciously moving closer to his godson.

"Y-y-y-you're mad at me," Harry said worriedly.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at _them_." Remus said quickly, poison lacing the last word of his short assurance.

Harry still looked wary but he scooted a little closer to the man he had come to like a lot.

"What do they do to you, Harry?" Remus asked, his voice dropping to a whisper as though to convey to his godson that they were sharing secrets and nothing Harry said would ever be said to another living soul.

Harry blinked anxiously as he puzzled anxiously over what to say, he had been told what to say to this question, he had learnt it by heart. What were his lines? He wracked his brain anxiously, he had said this thousands of times. Why would the words not come to him?

Suddenly they came to him, the words his uncle had shouted at him during his most recent beating. He rehearsed them in his head to make sure he had them right and then looked up and opened his mouth and… nothing came out.

He stared into his friend's earnest amber eyes and the words which usually came so easily to him remained jammed in his throat. He had been prepped on these words so often and apart from the rare times he forgot them they had always flowed out of his mouth like water down the Niagara falls.

Remus refused to break the eye contact he and his godson were sharing. He felt as though he was looking right into his godson's soul through his haunted emerald eyes.

"I-I-I can't." Harry whispered at last.

"You can, Harry. You can. You tell me and I will take you far away from here. You can live with me, we can be our own little family. You don't need them, Harry." Remus said, desperate to make Harry trust him, a few little words on Harry's part and Remus would adopt him in a second, and nobody would be able to stop him.

Harry opened his mouth, Remus watched him, the suspense was eating him up inside.

"My relatives are really nice to me even though I am ungrateful and bring nothing but shame onto their household. They look after me well." Harry said at last. He had been so close to breaking then, he knew the consequences for telling and he knew the man was lying. Why would anyone want to help him? All adults were the same.

Remus had been leaning forwards but now he flopped back against the cushions. So close… and yet so far. He felt the hope leak out of him but in his heart he knew it had been too soon. Harry needed time, he needed to trust him. He had only met him a few times! Harry needed actions not words, and actions Remus was going to give him!

"I've got a present for you, Harry." Remus said after a pause.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the man disbelievingly. Who would buy him a present?

Remus smiled at his godson's expression and quickly disappeared upstairs to locate the gift before bouncing back down the stairs excitedly as though he was about to get a gift himself and really seeing his godson's face would be the best gift ever.

"Here we go," Remus said handing the gift to his godson and then sinking back onto the sofa, anxiously watching to see how his gift would be received.

Harry held the toy carefully as though just holding it too tightly would cause it to break. He turned it over to look at it from ever angle, a smile spreading across his face.

"It's brilliant! Thank you!" He said excitedly, still regarding the gift like one would the crown jewels.

Harry cradled the toy in his arms as though he would never let it go. It seemed oddly familiar… but he didn't know why.

Remus smiled, feeling pride in his ability to choose something his godson liked. It didn't look like his godson recognised it but at least he still liked it. One day Remus would explain it to him. The two were silent as Harry admired his new possession and Remus daydreamed about telling Harry about his parents.

The bang of the door closing bought them out of their thoughts.

"I'm back!" Arabella called cheerfully, "and I bought tea!"

With a clatter of dishes and a little help from Remus the spread was laid on the kitchen table.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw it, especially when Remus heaped it onto both his and his godson's plates. He had never ever ever had so much food. And he had eaten yesterday! Two meals in two days! He felt so happy that he could explode, suddenly he was so glad that he hadn't been allowed to go to the zoo although at first he had been so disappointed. Who would choose trailing around the zoo after Dudley over having a big meal like this with a man who seemed to actually like him?

He began to shovel his food into his mouth as though someone was going to take it away from him, it tasted so delicious. It was even still hot! Food Harry was given was always cold leftovers. But this was….yummy! Creamy mashed potato and big fat juicy sausages. It was the most delicious thing Harry had ever had. Despite his desire to show Remus he was a good boy and not wasteful Harry began to get very full before he was even half way through his meal.

His head told him to keep going, to get as much food as he could while it was going but his stomach churned its disapproval and Harry began to worry that if he kept going he would be sick and then he bet the amber-eyed man would definitely hit him.

When he really felt he could go on no more he lay down his fork and looked apologetically at the man who had been so nice to him.

"Full?" The man inquired, smiling at his godson tenderly.

Harry blinked in confusion, the man didn't seem angry at all. Things with this man seemed to be so different, it was hard to keep up. When Arabella had finished too Remus stacked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. A wave of his wand would fix them later but now there was dessert and then he wanted to-

The doorbell rang, ruining Remus' plans of a nice game with Harry. He let Arabella go to the door, wishing desperately that it wasn't the very people he had been so keen to come that morning.

"Why hello, Petunia! I trust you enjoyed yourself?" Arabella's voice rang through the house.

Harry's face fell in disappointment and Remus' insides mirrored him.

"The monkeys threw stones at you? Well isn't that a…. shame." Arabella said sounding as though her last word was not her first choice.

"Harry? Yes, he's been a very good boy as always." Remus heard Arabella answer. He knew she was deliberately speaking loudly so that he could hear.

He felt a tug on his trouser leg and he looked down to see Harry's anxious face.

"Please sir, may I leave my toy here?" Harry asked, his eyes frantically searching his friend's face for approval.

Remus nodded, he knew all to well what would happen to the toy at the Dursleys. He opened his arms to hold the stag which Harry gave him reluctantly.

"Harry, love. Your Aunt has come for you." Arabella called.

"Thank you for looking after me," Harry said politely and then with one last mournful glance at his Stag, Harry went home hoping that maybe he wouldn't get a beating that night.

Remus' conscience was already beating him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6. 

"And what will you be doing?" Vernon Dursley asked, turning to the trembling little boy.

"I'll be out of the way and not getting into any trouble." Harry repeated the line which had been drilled into him all morning. Dudley was having a sleepover and had declared that he didn't want Harry to be there and so Harry was going to be _thrown_ out of the house until the following day after Dudley's friend went home.

He thought it would be quite nice to have a whole day and night away from his relatives, though he wasn't sure where he was going to go. He hoped it wasn't going to be cold that night although that would be better than if it rained.

"So you can clear off after you have washed the dishes," Vernon instructed, before wandering into the lounge to spend another constructive day watching the television.

Harry nodded meekly even though his Uncle had already left. A small smile crept onto his face as he dipped a plate into the scalding hot water. He could go to the park! He was sure he would be able to find some shelter there and he would be able to play on the swings and maybe, if he scouted around under the benches for pennies, he might be able to afford an ice cream like that nice man had got him.

With that thought in his mind the monotonous task of washing the dishes passed far more quickly than it usually did and in less than twenty minutes time he was being pushed out of the door by his Aunt's bony hand.

"And you better stay out of trouble," She hissed.

Harry shivered slightly as he thought about what the consequence of _that_ would be, he wouldn't be stupid enough to get into trouble, although sometimes it was so hard to keep out of it. He had already spoken to a stranger and not only spoken to him but actually told him stuff, the Dursleys would be furious when they found out. But somehow Harry didn't think they would find out, the Remus-man didn't sound like he would tell. In fact he was the very first person that had ever been nice to him, right back as far as he could remember.

He wondered how long the nice man would stay at Mrs. Figg's. He hoped it was a long time, maybe he would live there forever! He daydreamed about meeting up with the nice man and eating ice cream every single day of the week, the Dursleys and school wouldn't seem so bad if he had that to look forward to.

He was so lost in his daydreams that he nearly walked past the entrance of the park. The familiar, graffitied sign just caught his eye before he completely passed it and, with a little smile at his own blindness, he entered his haven.

--

Remus sighed, laying down the magazine that he had been pretending to read for a good couple of hours. His thoughts kept straying to Harry and what he was doing or rather what _they_ were doing to him. Remus couldn't even refer to them as Harry's relatives in his thoughts since he had realised what was going on. How could anyone so cruel be related to sweet, little Harry? Not to mention Lily….

Tears sprang up to his eyes, as they always did whenever his thoughts turned to his late friends. He blinked them back, he couldn't change the past, but he could change the future. The future was Harry and Harry was going to be happy, if it killed him his godson was going to get some joy in his life.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Remus called up the stairs as he strode to the front door and left before the old woman could ask him where he was going.

In truth, Remus didn't know where he was going, he just had to get out.

He wandered down the neat, manicured street with it's perfectly trimmed hedges and it's spotless drive ways all equipped with shiny sports cars and he felt the urge to grab a bin and just empty it all over the street. How _dare_ they sit on their posh, leather couches and drink champagne while on the very same street Harry was curled up, nursing his latest injury. How dare everything be so tidy and orderly when Harry's life was a mess.

He wanted to shout, he wanted to yell, he wanted to scream from the unfairness of it all. Harry deserved better, those _people_, or rather, monsters, deserved to rot in hell. How he wished he could spend just one hour with them on a full moon, he'd make them feel the pain that Harry had felt.

The angry thoughts swirled around his head, his normally soft amber eyes glittering red. One day he would get even, one day Harry wouldn't have to put up with such treatment, one day soon.

It was then that Remus realised where he was, the whole time the vicious thoughts had been plaguing him he had been walking fast and angrily, and now…here he was. He was outside the park, he hadn't planned it…but he was there.

He didn't know why he had subconsciously come here but he knew he needed it, he could sit here and remember his last meeting with Harry, he could sit there and make a plan so that in future he wouldn't need meetings with Harry because Harry would be with him, and he would never be hurt again.

He strode in the direction of the bench where he and Harry had met, he froze as it came into view. A small figure was curled up on it, a small figure in baggy, worn clothes, a small figure with sticking up jet-black hair, a small figure…who was Harry.

Harry realised who he was at that exact moment, and he shot up instantly, his eyes alight with joy and hope and….disbelief.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Remus broke into a smile, Harry was _here_ and not only here but he didn't sound scared of him! If he trusted him already, than maybe Remus could start putting a plan into action sooner than he had thought.

"Harry! If I had known you were going to be here I would have brought your stag," Remus sat down on the bench, fighting the urge to hug the small Potter.

"My stag!" Harry seemed even more excited "have you still got him, safe?"

"Of course, he'll be there for whenever you need him," Remus answered.

"Why are you here?" Harry looked up at the nice man inquisitively, still slightly disbelieving that he could ask questions and not get shouted at even though he had asked lots already and the nice man had answered them all.

Remus wondered how to answer that one, to tell the truth, he didn't even know himself. He wondered if maybe it was fate. "I just needed to get out of the house for a bit," Remus said at last, feeling that it was at least part of the truth.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," Harry whispered. "I thought…I thought…that maybe you decided you didn't want to be my friend anymore because Aunt Petunia said last night that no one really liked me and the teachers at school and everyone only pretended because they had to and she said _everyone_ pretended and so I thought maybe you-"

"I don't pretend" Remus interrupted, before Harry's disturbing revelation made him cry. "I like you….love you even."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "l-l-love me?"

Remus nodded, wondering if perhaps he had made a mistake and it was too soon.

But Harry threw himself into the man's arms and hugged him hard. "Aunt Petunia says I am unlovable," he whispered.

"Aunt Petunia says a whole load of rubbish," Remus whispered back, fighting the urge to say a word that was a lot less clean but would sum it up a lot better.

"Why do you love me?" Harry asked suddenly, looking up into the man's soft amber eyes.

"I have always loved you, when you were a baby you always used to shout 'Mooey!' whenever you saw me and clap your little hands together."

"Mooey?"

Remus chuckled, "you couldn't pronounce Moony."

Harry smiled and buried his head back into the man's top.

"So, I've said why I am here, what about you?" Remus asked, genuinely curious about how they had both ended up in the park at the same time on a weekend.

"Dudley is having a sleepover," Harry explained mournfully.

"So?" Remus didn't understand what that had to do with Harry being at the park.

"So Aunt Petunia said I had to go away till tomorrow night when Dudley's friend has gone home."

Remus sat up so fast that Harry would have fallen to the floor if Remus hadn't caught him at the last minute. "She is just throwing you out until tomorrow _night_? What are you supposed to do? You could get hurt or killed or kidnapped or anything! Where are you supposed to sleep?"

Harry stared back at the man fearfully, Remus' eyes were glowing with red specks and he seemed so _angry_. Harry wondered what he had done that was so bad it had got the nice man so angry.

Remus took a proper look at his godson and saw the scared expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at _them_. How can they leave a seven year old to fend for himself?" He snarled.

Harry gulped making Remus quickly soften his expression and tone. "Come on, Harry, you can come back with me and we will have our _own_ little sleepover at Arabella's where you will be nice and safe. We can play lots of games and maybe even have a midnight feast!"

Harry's face lit up, "like Dudley!" He exclaimed.

Remus smiled back at him, "exactly! And you can play with your stag and we can maybe make some cake and-"

The two were slowly walking through the park gates, chattering happily, Harry's small hand tightly held in Remus' big one. Neither of them knowing that it would be the last time either of them would go to that park.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Wow, all of these reviews! I am so privileged to have reviewers like you lot, I'm so grateful to you all. Thank you.

And guess what! I have been a member of FF for exactly one year today! It really doesn't seem like that long!

Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter seven: Sleep Over!

Once inside Arabella's house Harry looked at Remus for a cue. He had never been to a sleepover before and wasn't sure how he was supposed to act.

"Shall we make some cakes first?" Remus asked, every bit as excited as the small boy.

Harry agreed enthusiastically and so Remus got out the ingredients for a simple chocolate cake, unwilling to start something too complicated and show off his poor cooking skills. The time he had set Hogwarts kitchens on fire was still legendry between the house elves, much to Remus' embarrassment.

Luckily, the episode was not repeated this time and half an hour later a perfectly cooked chocolate sponge was slipped out of the oven and, after cooling down, was devoured hungrily. There had been no incidents in making it apart from little Harry getting flour on his nose and looking so adorable that Remus had to fight the urge to hug him as tightly as possible, and Harry dropping an egg and seeming to be under the impression that Remus was actually going to hit him for the small accident. Remus soon convinced him otherwise with the nice prop of the bag of chocolate drops (which were meant to go in the cake but somehow never made it.)

"What do you want to do next?" Remus asked the small boy once the entire cake had disappeared.

Harry wracked his brain for ideas but couldn't remember what Dudley had said he was going to do.

"Let's watch a film," Remus suggested when he saw Harry was stuck for ideas.

Ten minutes later, Remus found himself in front of Arabella's creaky old television set, watching 101 Dalmations with a very contented seven year old and an over flowing bowl of popcorn. He tried to watch the film but he wasn't used to dealing with an energetic child especially so close to the full moon and so he found his eyelids drooping.

Harry loved the film, he had often dreamed about having a dog all of his own but he knew the Dursleys would never get him one. The dog of his dreams had now changed from an Alsatian (to scare off all of the bullies at school) into a Dalmatian puppy. When the film ended, he looked around to tell Remus how great it was, when he realised he was asleep. Unwilling to disturb the man who had been so kind to him, he settled down to play by himself.

Remus awoke to the sound of laughter, a sound he had not heard for quite a long time. He opened his eyes to find Harry sat on the floor making his stag run around and around and around him in circles, it made Remus dizzy just to watch them. He smiled, one day he was going to tell Harry all about that stag, but not today.

"Let's give you a bath then so you're all clean ready for tomorrow," Remus said at last, when he realised the time and the fact that Harry needed to go to bed. He led the way to the bathroom not seeing the look of fear sweeping over Harry's face. When the man gave him his bath, he would be sure to see the bruises and then he would realise what a freak he was and send him straight back onto the streets. After all, who would voluntarily give a freak house room even if it was for just one night?

"Come on, Harry," Remus called. Harry looked up quickly, realising that the man had reached the bathroom already and he still hadn't moved. He quickly scuttled after him, blushing slightly.

Once in the bathroom both godfather and godson just looked at each other awkwardly, neither knowing exactly how this was going to work. Remus didn't know whether to leave Harry to bath or whether he was still young enough to need help while Harry couldn't even remember a time when he had had a proper bath. Aunt Petunia always waited until it was really dark and cold outside and then had sent him outside with a hosepipe which only sprayed freezing cold water.

"Do you…Do you normally bath by yourself?" Remus asked at last, filling the tub up with warm water as he spoke.

Harry bit his lip, he normally had his Aunt's version of a bath by himself but he suspected that the last time he had had a proper bath was when his parents bathed him, after all, they must have bathed him! Unless they hated him too.

He wondered how to answer, and then it suddenly struck him. If he said he normally had a bath by himself then Remus would leave him and he wouldn't see the bruises!

"B-b-by myself," Harry stammered, he had never been very good at lying.

Remus looked visibly relieved, he wouldn't have even known how to go about bathing a child. "Well, the shampoo and conditioner is just here and there are a few different sorts of shower gel there, you can choose which one you want. I'll be back for you in about twenty minutes, okay?" he turned the tap off and walked towards the door, wishing Arabella had some sort of bubble bath which would make the bath look much more inviting.

Harry stared up at the row of brightly coloured bottles in awe, so many pretty colours to choose from. He realised the older man was waiting for an answer and he nodded agreeably, noting that he would have to be dried and dressed by the time the man came back if he didn't want his bruises to be seen.

He watched the nice man leave the room, waiting until the door was shut behind him before gingerly slipping his clothes off, trying not to aggravate the bruises and welts. He looked at the bathroom door one last time before slipping into the water, wincing slightly as the hot water irritated his injuries.

He gingerly reached up and got the shampoo off of the little shelf and squeezed some onto his hand. He had knew how to do this part, Aunt Petunia had often given him the shampoo she didn't want, it was usually unwanted gifts from Aunt Marge which smelt like mouldy cheese.

He put the shampoo on his head and rubbed it in. It was then that he realised he didn't known how to get it off, at the Dursleys he had always just lifted the hose pipe so that it sloshed onto his head, there was no way he could do that in a bath tub. The water only came up to his chest, the only way to get it off would be to…put his head underwater, he didn't relish that at all. Far too similar to what Dudley used to do to him.

Oh well, he could move on. It might just go away by itself. Harry stared at the still water surrounding him and reached out experimentally tapping the water, he was rewarded with a satisfying splosh. Giggling quietly he did it again, slightly harder this time. This time he got a definite splash. He began to thump his feet up and down, laughing at the little whirlpools he made.

Soon he was splashing around in the water as much as he could, throwing his whole body into the water (though keeping his head carefully above the surface) and making as big a splashes as he could.

He was just about to try standing up and jumping up and down in the water when he heard the stairs creaking, his laughter stopped immediately and his eyes widened. Twenty minutes couldn't be up yet, could they? But it did seem like an awful long time since Remus had shut the door behind him.

Harry dived out of the bath, shoving his clothes on his soaking frame as fast as possible, Remus could not see his bruises!

There was a soft tap on the door.

"Harry? Are you done?" Remus asked.

"Umm…yes," Harry tentatively replied. He looked around the bathroom and was horrified to find that it was flooded from his splashing experiments, water dripped down the walls and added to the already formed puddles on the floor. He gulped, Remus was never going to let him stay the night now, and he was going to shout and smack Harry and he would probably never meet him at the park again or be nice to him and he'd probably take the stag back and…

The door was pushed open and Remus came face to face with a pair of terrified emerald eyes, the owner of which began to back away as fast as he could, so fast that his little wet feet slipped on the wet floor and sent him flailing across the floor.

"Steady," Remus rushed forwards and helped the boy back to his feet. Harry snuffled, bracing himself for the punch that was sure to come once the nice man took a proper look at his bathroom. Harry sniffled, he knew it wasn't allowed but he couldn't help it, he had ruined it; just like he ruined everything.

"Hey, don't cry. You're not hurt, are you?" Remus asked worriedly, lifting the boy into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Harry shook his head though he added a silent yet.

There was silence for a moment and Harry sucked in his breath as he realised what had caught the man's attention.

"You have been having fun, haven't you?" Remus chuckled.

Harry looked up at him in surprise, he was laughing? But he was supposed to shout! He was supposed to make sure Harry couldn't sit down for days, he was supposed to…to…be like the Dursleys always had.

"Harry, you're all wet! Is this from when you fell over?" Remus asked, feeling the little boy's clothes. "But your hair is all wet too and…Harry your hair is still all full of shampoo."

Harry sniffed, now Remus was still going to find out how 'he couldn't even cope with the most miniscule of tasks' as Uncle Vernon had always said.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus sighed. Sitting down on the soaking floor and resting Harry on his lap.

Harry blinked up at him in surprise, adults didn't say sorry! Adults shouted and hit. Harry should be the one who was sorry.

"I should have made sure you really were okay, and I should have checked on you or something. I haven't looked after a child before, Harry, other than you when you were a baby and then I had hundreds of pages from Lily on how to do it. I will probably get lots of things wrong, so I'm sorry, okay?" Remus explained.

Harry blinked up at him, his mouth wide open in surprise.

"Let's get you back in the tub then," Remus murmured, when he realised Harry was not going to answer.

He reached out and carefully began to unbutton Harry's top. Harry leaned in to the gentle touch. It wasn't until Remus' gasp of surprise that Harry remembered the welts on his back, they didn't hurt so much when he didn't think about it and he had got so use to the pain that he didn't notice that much. He tried to jump backwards but Remus kept a tight grip.

There was silence for a moment, Remus stared at Harry's back in absolute horror while Harry wondered mournfully whether it would be very cold outside. The silence was only broken by Harry starting to cry.

"Hey, don't cry!" Remus exclaimed frantically. "I'll sort it out for you." He pulled Harry into a hug, Harry stayed rigid, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Remus sighed, how could anyone reach seven years old and not know how to hug? He wished heartily that the Dursleys would go to the woods one full moon.

Remus stayed cuddling the boy until his sobs quietened and began to slowly undress Harry fully, being extra careful in view of the child's injuries.

"Come on then, let's get you washed properly." Remus slipped the little boy back into the tub and carefully began to wash the shampoo off of the little boy's head. He used a little cup to slosh water on top of his head and Harry wondered why he hadn't seen it, he wasn't to know that after seeing the bruises Remus had put two and two together and transfigured some soap into a cup so that Harry wouldn't have to put his head under water.

Harry tried to keep as still as possible but he couldn't help squirming a little bit as the water lapped against his injuries. He was taken by surprise when Remus suddenly pifted him slightly out of the water and began to rub some sort of cream onto his back. Harry struggled, confused as to what was happening, but just as soon as he was back into the water Harry felt a weird coldness, like someone had put an ice cube on his back. And suddenly he no longer felt the sting on his back and bottom, he twisted his head back as far as he could…there was no welts anymore, there wasn't even any scars.

Harry stared at the man in shock and happiness, how had the man done that? And why would he waste his special creamy stuff on making sure Harry didn't hurt anymore? He opened his mouth to ask but before he got a chance Remus spoke first.

"Which shower gel do you want, Harry?"

Harry stared up at the row of brightly coloured bottles which had awed him so much earlier. "The red one, please."

Harry watched delightedly as Remus took down the desired bottle and giggled as Remus put some on the wash cloth and gently began to clean him. "It tickles!"

Remus chuckled too.

A few minutes later he was lifting the little boy out of the bath and wrapping him up in a big fluffy towel which he preceded to dry him with, gently.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes," Remus murmured when he had finished drying him, waving his wand and transfiguring the sopping wet (and ridiculously oversized) clothes for a pair of Gryffindor red pyjamas. Harry stared at the fitted clothes in amazement, he could walk without stumbling on the trouser legs! He could lift his arms without the excess material weighing them down! He didn't look so much like a freak! He realised Remus was looking at him and so he looked up and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Remus smiled back. "Now, come on, let's get you tucked up in bed."

Harry followed the man obediently, stopping outside of a cupboard but continuing to scuttle after the sandy-haired man when he did not stop or slow his pace.

"Here we go!" Remus exclaimed, pushing open a door to a large, tidy room. "It's not very child-friendly I'm afraid."

Harry stared in awe at the massive room which was him, how can the man be apologising? It was positively the best room Harry had ever seen in his life.

"Under the covers then," Remus walked over to the big bed and pulled back the covers. Unaware of the boy's awe or the fact that he had never slept in a bed before.

Harry ran to the bed excitedly and jumped on, it bounced! It was so soft. Harry allowed Remus to tuck his in, feeling like he was being engulfed by a giant marshmallow. He had never felt so comfortable before. He watched, slightly warily, as Remus came too close for comfort.

Remus kissed the boy (who flinched as he came close) lightly on the forehead and tucked him in tightly. Harry smiled at him sleepily, his smile growing as he watched Remus settle on a chair by his bed. Slowing his eyelids lowered, fluttering slightly, and then closed completely. Little Harry Potter was fast asleep.

Remus watched him, still feeling the anger bubbling up in his stomach as he remembered the dark purple bruises on the little boy. Harry deserved better, and Harry would get better; Remus would make sure of that. Because it was as he watched the little boy sleep, tiny arms wrapped around the soft toy stag, he made up his mind; Harry was never going back to the Dursleys again. He would live with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for the lovely response I got last chapter, I love reading your kind reviews! Please keep them coming!

Chapter 8: Lupin Lodge. 

Harry's eyes fluttered before opening completely. A powder blue wall…a big bookshelf….fluffy carpet…flowers in a vase…Harry hopped off the bed quickly…wait, the bed? He began to back away, completely unsure of his surroundings and how he had got there. Where was the dark, dusty cupboard? It wasn't until he saw the stag on top of the bed that he remembered the nice man.

He smiled widely as he flopped back onto the nice, soft bed. He hadn't slept so well in…ever. He rolled over and that was when he noticed the big clock on the bedside table. It was pretty, with little painted birds all around the outside and in the middle there was…Harry gasped as he noticed the time. It was half six, he should have been up half an hour ago!

The nice man might not be nice anymore if Harry hadn't done some chores by the time he got up, let's see; he needed to make breakfast, wash the floor, clean the windows, set the table, clean the bathroom…and maybe he should feed Mrs. Figg's cats too. He didn't know, he'd never stayed overnight before.

He hurriedly pulled on the clothes he had worn yesterday and then rushed downstairs as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what time the nice man would get up, so he decided it was probably best to start breakfast first and then it would be ready whenever he came down. He could always do the other chores afterwards while he was waiting, if he did them first then the nice man might come down before breakfast was ready and the memory of the time that had happened at the Dursleys was still very vivid in Harry's mind.

He opened a few cupboards carefully, pondering over what the nice man might want to eat, he wanted to make him something really special, then maybe he might be allowed to come again. He wished he knew what the man liked to eat, perhaps he would want bacon and sausages and a full fry up like Uncle Vernon, Harry doubted he would want chocolate cereal with chocolate milk and Cadbury's chocolate sprinkled across the top like Dudley always had and Aunt Petunia never had anything.

Harry tip-toed over to the fridge, still wary of waking up his friend, and found some bacon in there. There wasn't any sausages (Harry had just remembered that they had eaten them the previous night) or even eggs (presumably because of the cake they made) but there was a bit of bacon. There wasn't any fresh tomatoes but Harry found a tin in the cupboard where there was some beans as well. It wasn't very much but Harry hoped the nice man wouldn't mind.

All he needed now was a big pan, with a sinking heart he caught sight of the pans piled on top of the cupboard, it was going to be so hard to get them down. Determined not to anger the man, Harry held onto the counter top and pulled himself up, panting slightly from the effort he was putting in. Once he was standing on the counter the pans still didn't seem much closer, he wondered if it was possible to climb up the side of the big cupboards and then cling there while locating the frying pan amongst the other pans and pulling it down; it seemed highly unlikely. He would probably fall and that would hurt but it would hurt less than the beating he was sure to get for _not_ doing it.

He reached up determinedly and was just about to pull himself up using the handles when there was a bang behind him. He wobbled dangerously, his hands slipping, he desperately tried to get a better grip and let go with one hand to try and cling further up but his other hand couldn't carry his weight and slipped, he squealed in fright as he fell towards the floor.

He heard a strange word that he couldn't quite comprehend and suddenly he stopped his fast descent and floated, like a feather, back to the ground. He looked up wide-eyed, the nice man was standing in the door way, holding a stick and looking extremely worried.

"Harry! Are you okay?" The man hurried forwards and began to check him over frantically.

Harry nodded uncertainly.

"You mustn't climb like that, you could have really hurt yourself!" Remus exclaimed, lifting the child up to cast a quick, silent, diagnostic. He sighed in relief when it came back clear but had to swallow hard to keep his tone calm.

Harry could have hurt himself really badly, but he was still so small and he didn't know how strict Remus was on safety rules, he didn't really know anything about Remus at all. Remus had to blink rapidly to keep tears at bay as he knew exactly whose fault it was that Harry knew so little about him; and him Harry.

Harry had only been with him for one night, it would take time before he realised what could be done and what was forbidden; and putting himself in danger of being hurt definitely fell into the latter.

"I was just trying to get the saucepan." Harry pointed at the shelf, his cheeks reddening.

Remus noticed the food laid out for the first time. "Did you get hungry?"

Harry wasn't too sure what the man meant but he had seen that he hadn't made breakfast and he didn't seem too angry, he settled for a small nod; hoping he wasn't incriminating himself.

"In future, Harry, I would prefer it if you came and got me to make you something when you are hungry. It's not your job to do the cooking, you might burn yourself."

Harry still wasn't sure what the man was talking about and how him making breakfast for the man had anything to do with being hungry but he did understand the last bit, the man wasn't expecting him to cook!

Harry smiled but within seconds his grin faded, if he didn't cook then what chore would he have to do to replace it? It could be something horrible, Harry didn't mind cooking that much. He would rather cook then do something really dirty.

Remus didn't notice the conflicting emotions on the boy's face. He had retrieved the saucepan and had taken over cooking the breakfast.

"We ate all the sausages last night, else we could have had them too." Remus explained cheerfully, not knowing that Harry already knew.

"You were up early this morning, couldn't you sleep?" Remus took another stab at conversation.

Once again, he was met by silence. He turned to look at the boy worriedly. "Harry?"

Immediately the child looked up, alarm painted on his face. "Sorry, I was…I was…just thinking."

Remus smiled reassuringly. "I was just saying that you were up early this morning, couldn't you sleep?"

Harry stared at the man in confusion, was this a trick? Or was it sarcasm? Perhaps he was remarking on his lateness using sarcasm. Or maybe, he truly did think that six thirty was early. He needed an answer which would suffice either possibility.

"I…I normally get up at six," he stammered at last. Hoping that this told the man that he wasn't normally late and if the man really _did_ think that he was early it answered that too.

Remus nearly dropped the plates that he had just retrieved from the cupboard. "_Six_!?! Why would you ever get up that early?"

"So I could do my chores before the Dursleys got up, Sir" Harry added quickly, without remembering his friends dislike of the title.

"You certainly do not have to get up at that time here, in fact, I would rather you didn't get up until at least seven because I don't wake up until then and so I won't be able to supervise you."

"Yes sir." Harry said, a wide smile spreading across his face. He got to have a lie in until seven o clock!

"Remus or Moony." Remus corrected, a pang in his chest.

"Sorry!" Harry said quickly.

"And you most certainly do not have chores, you are _far_ too young." Remus's frown deepened.

"None? _At all?_" Harry exclaimed in the tone one would when being told that Christmas was going to be every day from then on.

"No, and you certainly shall not be touching the oven." Remus tried to hide his disgust of the Dursleys as it dawned on him just _who_ Harry had been cooking breakfast for.

"But Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia said one of my chores was to cook, I cooked every meal and I swear I won't burn anything sir…at least, I'll try not to."

"I am not worried about you burning food, Harry! I am worried about you burning your fingers! You have no chores, you are not to cook without my supervision and you certainly are not _expected_ to do so!" Remus' anger at the boy's relatives was so strong that when he cracked an egg on the edge of the saucepan, he did it with such strength the egg was crushed to pieces and the frying pan nearly did the same!

Remus growled as he cleaned up the mess and got a new egg out (this one survived without any incident).

"I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed, unsettled by his friend's angry tone.

Remus sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Harry, it's them and the way they seem to have treated you like a house elf…or worse."

"What's a…what's a house elf?" Harry was nervous about asking questions but his curiosity won out.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, I was forgetting that…it doesn't matter. A house elf is a bit like a slave, I suppose." Remus answered vaguely.

Harry nodded. "Would…would you like me to help?"

Remus turned around slowly, his eyes serious and gentle. "Would you _like_ to help? Do you really and truly want to help?"

Harry found it impossible to look into the swirling amber eyes and lie and so he found himself stuttering "erm, n-n-n-no, not really."

"Then _I_ would not like you to help." Remus replied.

Harry smiled, a true smile that rarely graced his features and yet had done so more in the last two days than ever before.

"Besides, it's ready now!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry's eyes grew bigger as Remus dished out two mighty platefuls.

"I don't think Arabella is up yet." Remus explained, mistaking Harry's expression for worry about the house's other occupant and the lack of a third plate.

Remus sat down, pulling his own plate towards him and tucking him. Harry watched him silently and then looked sceptically at the plate in front of him. Surely it wasn't for him, not a big plate like that. Maybe Remus had put it there for him to look at, the Dursleys had done that once but only for a few minutes; they didn't want it to get cold and go to waste. The second Dudley had finished he always pulled the other plate across to him and ate that too, Harry had to watch of course; the Dursleys liked to see his longing.

The minutes ticked on and Harry waited for Remus to finish so he would eat the second plate and the torture could be over. Meanwhile, Remus was completely confused. Maybe Harry didn't _like_ fried food. Or perhaps he wasn't hungry, it wasn't like Remus had even asked what _he _wanted.

"Don't you like it?" Remus asked at last, his voice gentle.

Harry looked up startled, perhaps it was a trap. Maybe Remus was waiting for him to say he did like it only to snatch it away and say that he couldn't have it? But he did give him those lovely sausages last night, and he hadn't snatched them back at all. Mind you, the Dursleys sometimes let him have one meal and that was usually in the evening. It was the only meal Harry ever remembered having and that wasn't that frequent. Maybe Remus would let him have an evening meal but to make up for it he teased him every breakfast?

"Y-y-yes, Sir." Harry murmured, twisting his hands in his lap and preparing himself for the slaps and mocking words.

But Remus did no such thing, "you can eat it, you know. I'm not going to take it away."

Harry looked up at him quickly, proving to Remus that his theory had been correct. He had thought that might be why Harry wasn't eating, but he had hoped he was wrong. The night before he had put Harry at ease so much that he probably hadn't thought about it, but this morning hadn't got off to the best of starts and Harry seemed to be in Dursley-alert mode again.

"You're not?" Harry asked, his eyes widening even more than before.

Remus would have smiled at his expression if he wasn't finding the situation more and more horrifying as Harry's mistreatment came to light.

"I most certainly am not," he assured him.

"O-o-oh…thanks," Harry picked up his fork and carefully skewered a few beans with it, his eyes locked on Remus' face the whole time. He carefully lifted it towards his mouth, extremely slowly as if just waiting for the utensil to get knocked out of his hand. Remus tried an encouraging smile but he was afraid it came out more as a grimace as he tried to cover the growing ache in his stomach as he watched the boy.

The fork popped into Harry's mouth at last and then came out so fast that Remus physically jumped, Harry's eyes shot back to meet Remus and he offered a small smile before picking up a new forkful and beginning to eat with vigour.

Remus smiled and waited until the boy had eaten what he considered an acceptable amount before moving on to the topic that he had been desperate to talk to Harry about all morning.

"Harry…when…I mean if…suppose…erm…if someone wanted to…if someone offered…wouldyouliketolivewithme?…Permanently, I mean." Remus stammered.

Harry's fork dropped back onto the plate with a clang that rung in Remus' ears. The seconds seemed to tick on as they stared at each other, disbelieving and apprehensive.

"Leave the Dursleys?" Harry whispered. "For ever?"

"Well, you can come back to visit of course, if you wanted." Remus added hastily, though why anyone would want to visit those _wasters_ was beyond him. Harry seemed to agree as he shook his head so fast that his glasses rattled.

"No! I want to live with you, Sir, I don't want to visit. Do you really mean it? You'll…you'll take me away?"

"If you wanted me too." Remus murmured, unwilling to seem like he was pressuring the child.

"I do! I do, Remus! Oh please let me live with you!" Harry exclaimed, Remus' smile widely as the use of his name registered but his smile darkened as the boy continued. "I promise I'll do all the cleaning and I'll be so quiet you won't even know I'm there! And…and, I'll try not to be a freak and I'll be ever so good! And-"

"Harry!" Remus interrupted sharply, causing the boy to cower, he cursed to himself and forced his voice back into it's usual gentle tone before continuing. "You shan't have any chores, and personally I like the noise of a child around the house and-"

"Do you have one? A child I mean?" Harry asked and then clapped his hands over his mouth as he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorry!"

"Harry, it is fine. You can ask anything you would like. As to your question, no, I do not have a child myself but it is something I have always wished for," he smiled at the boy, feeling another pang at the boy's expression of hero worship. "Continuing what I was saying earlier, you are _not_ a freak and you are not to refer to yourself in that way! And as to your behaviour, from what I have seen you are already a _very_ good boy." Seeing the boy's astonishment he added "your parents would be so proud."

"You…you knew my parents, didn't you?" Harry murmured.

Remus smiled. "Yes I did, do you remember me? I thought you would have been too young."

"I don't remember…sorry!" Harry said quickly, "it was just…at the park you mentioned my parents and…and said you knew me as a baby and when you gave me a bath yesterday you said 'Lily used to give you pages of instructions' when you looked after me and Lily was my mum's name, wasn't it?"

Remus smiled. "You're a clever boy, Harry, you pick up everything people say, don't you?"

Harry blushed, not remembering ever being complimented before.

"I didn't really expect you to remember me." Remus sighed, more to himself than to the small boy.

"Do…do I look like them?" Harry whispered, almost as if it was a bad thing to do which to him and his teachings at the Dursley's hands; it was.

"Oh Harry, haven't the Dursleys shown you pictures?" Though Remus already knew the answer to his question; of course not, not in that household.

Harry shook his head ashamedly.

Remus smiled and pushed his chair back so he could stretch over and pluck Harry out of his seat and onto his lap. Harry tried very hard to fight his instincts to run and kept as still as he could, he didn't want his friend to think he didn't trust him.

"By the time you're a teenager, Harry. You're going to get _so_ tired of people saying this but you look extraordinarily like your father. Apart from your eyes, you have Lily's eyes." Remus blinked away tears as he watched awe spread across Harry's face.

"I won't ever get tired of hearing that." Harry whispered, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face into Remus' top, to the man's delight.

"Harry…do you want to see pictures of them? I have some at my-our home. I can take you there now."

Harry's eyes shone. "Can we go now and never come back!?"

Remus smiled _why not?_ "Sure we can. I just have to grab my suitcase, and do you need to get anything?"

"Just my stag, please." Harry said, clapping his hands together excitedly. Remus smiled and rushed upstairs to throw the rest of his things into his suitcase and grab the toy. He knocked quickly on Arabella's door and explained, without drawing breath, exactly what was happening and to thank her for her hospitality.

He raced back downstairs only a few seconds later to find Harry wringing his hands together worriedly. "What's the matter, Harry?" Remus felt his heart sink as he realised that the boy might have changed his mind.

"I'm sorry to cause trouble but…but…my blanket! I had it ever since I can remember and- and it's the only thing I had at the Dursleys and I want to take it!" Tears ran down the boy's face.

Remus bit back a smile as he realised that the boy was still coming with him. He wondered what to do about the blanket though, he remembered that blanket. It was stitched by Alice Longbottom, before she had been tortured, and James had used to play ghosts with Harry using it, he had slept with it every night and it was what Hagrid had wrapped him in when he took him.

He needed to get the blanket but if he went around to the Dursleys they would make unnecessary complications; as it was they would think Harry had gotten lost and wouldn't want to inform Dumbledore or anyone as it was due to their own negligence and they wouldn't want to draw attention to that. If they knew Remus had him they would waste no time telling all and sundry.

Maybe he could get it a different way…

Silently Remus _accio_ed the blanket and then handed it to the small boy whose eyes widened. "How did…how did you do that?"

"Magic." Remus replied, a good deal more seriously than Harry took it as the little boy giggled, obviously thinking it was a joke.

"That's a bad word." Harry informed him.

Remus wondered if Harry had misheard him and was about to question it when he realised Harry was studying the dirty blanket (obviously not having had a wash since James and Lily had died) carefully.

"It really is my blanket!" Harry gasped in shock, fingering the H.P he had once scribbled on in marker pen in celebration of him learning his letters.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked, before Harry started really questioning him on the retrieval of the blanket. He didn't want to explain magic to Harry today as well, too many shocks and changes in one day could be disastrous for such a young mind.

"Yeah!" Harry squealed.

Remus wondered for the first time how he was going to _get_ to his house without using magic and yet without having too many witnesses.

"We're going to have to pretend a bit, Harry. We don't want anyone to notice us and make us come back." Remus informed the little boy, trying to keep his voice light so as not to make it seem too daunting for the child.

"I play pretend games in my cupboard. I pretend that really I'm a prince and I live in a big castle and I'm only sitting in a cupboard because I'm playing hide and seek with my mum and dad." Harry whispered.

Remus cleared his throat which had suddenly gone extremely tight.

"We're going to pretend that you're my son just until we get to my house, okay? And we'll have to dress you a bit differently…" Remus grabbed a hat from the coat hook and slipped it on Harry's head, effectively concealing Harry's scar as it was far too big for him.

Remus shoved a thick coat on himself, pulling the hood up to cover most of his face and slipping a pair of dark glasses on. He whispered a quick incantation to turn Harry's own eyes to brown; Lily's unusual eye colour would be easily recognisable. The boy wouldn't realise unless he looked in a mirror, which Remus wouldn't let him do. He would change it back the second they arrived anyway.

They stepped outside and Remus hurried him along, walking far too fast for Harry's little legs; not that the boy would complain.

Remus walked until they were a safe enough distance from Privet Drive and then stuck out his wand, Harry watched him curiously.

There was a bang and then a violently purple bus hurtled towards them, making Harry squeal as it stopped mere inches away from hitting them.

Harry peered up from behind Remus' legs as a pimply teenager began to reel off a lot of information most of which didn't make sense to Harry. _What was a sickle?_

Remus was mumbling something which Harry couldn't quite catch while the gangly teenager was nodding agreeably.

"Wot's your name then?" He heard the teenager demand a few seconds later.

"Amos Diggory, this is my son; Cedric." Remus said, his voice cold and inviting no further questioning.

Harry's eyes widened. He'd never met an adult who played pretend games so well, in fact, he'd never met an adult who played pretend games _at all_.

"On you get then!" The teenager invited.

Harry gasped when he got inside. He had never ever ever seen a bus like it, it had _beds_ in it! Remus sank down onto the nearest bed and put Harry very firmly between his knees; to the boy's confusion. His confusion was short lived however as the bus suddenly shot forwards so fast that if he wasn't stuck fast between Remus' legs he was sure he would have gone flying.

The ride was…horrible. Remus was a deep green colour and Harry was getting scared of all the bangs. He wanted to look out of the window and see what was going on but Remus kept stopping him. The last thing the man wanted was to try and explain to the child just how the bus had just jumped a whole queue without seemingly touching anything.

When it stopped Remus took Harry's hand and got off as fast as he could.

"See you later, Mr. Diggory! Bye Cedric!" The conductor called cheerily, Harry waved friendly with the hand which wasn't gripped tightly in Remus' own big hand.

"Is this your house?" Harry asked hopefully, rather tired from all the travelling.

"We're nearly there." Remus murmured distractedly, he hadn't wanted the Knight Bus to drop him exactly on his street in case it raised suspicion. It was better to be dropped off a half mile or so away and play it safe.

There were only two other houses along the long and wieldy road that Remus had grown up on and knew so well. The house he had pretended to live at belonged to a muggle baker who always used to give Remus a cake as he passed when he was a boy. It was a secluded area, far safer to look after Harry Potter than any busy street and anywhere was safer than Privet Drive.

His smile grew as he neared the home which he had lived at since he was a small child, his parents had passed away now but even once he had graduated from Hogwarts he still lived there.

Harry tried hard to keep up with the man's big strides. His breaths ragged with the effort. He hoped they were nearly there!

Remus stopped so suddenly that Harry walked into the back of his legs. Harry looked up to see a pretty thatched cottage, it was quite small but it was the prettiest and most perfect house Harry had ever seen.

"It was my mothers." Remus murmured. "I always loved it."

"I think it's beautiful." Harry said quietly, his eyes still wide.

Remus picked Harry up and hugged him close before carefully making his way up the garden path; carrying the small boy who was worryingly light.

He smiled as the key slipped into the lock and the lights flicked on automatically, bathing the corridor in a warm, welcoming glow.

They were home.

---

Author's note: I know Stan Stunpike is too young to be the conductor which is why I never mentioned him by name; let's pretend his predecessor was _also_ a gangly, pimply, eighteen year old. I really hope you liked the chapter, I made it extra long to make up for the update time. I got to a point where I was going to stop, but I decided to make it a bit longer and I made them reach the house. Please spare a moment and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I'm back from my holiday! And here's the next chapter as promised. It was a bit late because despite the fact that it was finished a few days ago FF didn't want to let me post and chose to break down! It's up and running now though, I think.

I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I want to give a very heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers; thanks so much!

Chapter 9: The New Park.

Remus smiled as the little boy ran from one room to another trying to absorb his new home all at once. He sank into his comfy armchair and just watched, happy to just see his new charge rush around so excitedly. Remus himself was looking at the house differently, in every nook and cranny there were memories of his childhood and now, now he and Harry would make new memories. It had been a long time since this house had seen happy times.

Remus was lost in his daydreams of all the exciting things they would do together and how Harry would slowly grow into a man within these walls. Remus was going to give him more confidence by praising him, he was going to make him clever by spending hours teaching him interesting things which would aid the boy at Hogwarts, he would teach him to trust and be trustworthy, to be dependable and steady, to be kind to everyone and to help anyone in need, to have fun but to be careful, to be polite and good-natured and most of all, he would teach him to love and how to be loved.

And of course, he would teach him how to be a Marauder. After all, this was James's son and was bound to have inherited his love of tricks. Although Remus was going to make sure they were all harmless to everyone and that the boy didn't pick up the same bad habits as his father.

Remus was quickly brought back to the present when a little arm jerked on his sleeve and pleaded to 'see the pictures of mummy and daddy now please'.

Remus's smile grew as he gently grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the bedroom he had used as a child and teenager. He saw Harry's eyes widen at the large padlock around the door and the small boy stepped back, obviously plagued with old memories.

The lock had, in fact, reminded Harry of his old cupboard, fear took hold of him as he wondered if Remus locked doors with padlocks too, maybe everyone did. He was relieved when Remus, catching his expression, began to talk.

"No one has been in this room since your parents death, I put the lock on to ensure that no uninvited guests got in either." Remus explained, running a finger along the padlock which snapped open, much to Harry's amazement.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly, almost as if he hoped the man wouldn't hear his question.

Remus turned slowly and his eyes met the little boy's which, Remus realised in slight amusement, where still chocolate brown as he had not yet lifted the charm he had used for the disguise while getting here, Harry was the exact replica of his father with brown eyes. Remus quickly removed the spell, his own eyes never leaving the fast colour-changing iris'.

"Because Harry…it hurt, every single thing in this room reminded me of your parents and all I had lost, it was hard enough looking at the door, let alone inside. I pretended the room simply no longer existed and made sure it stayed safely locked." Remus replied at last, before finally breaking the eye contact.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to." Harry whispered.

"You're a good boy, Harry." Remus praised the boy who blushed red, having received more compliments that day than every before. (At least he thought so, he didn't remember all the bragging his father had done at the birth about how he was the 'handsomest, cleverest, most amazing baby out of both the muggle and Wizarding world's alike. And don't even ask about Sirius and Remus and Lily!)

"But I have to do this." Remus continued. "I want to do this, I want to share these memories with you but I also need to do this before I can move on and heal and be as good a guardian as you deserve."

Harry was silent, unsure of how to respond and whether the man had actually been addressing him, or speaking to himself. But a reply didn't seem to be necessary as Remus began to open the door slowly, it squealed a protest, the hinges stiff from not being open for so long.

Remus just stood in the doorway for a long time, blocking off Harry's view of the colourful room, and just seeming to drink in his surroundings. Finally the man turned to the little boy standing so patiently behind him and offered a hand which Harry took eagerly.

Stepping into the room, Harry gasped audibly. He was surrounded by photos of himself! Or at least, someone who looked like him. Pasted everywhere on all four walls were blown up pictures of a teenaged version of Harry, a teenaged version of Remus and then two people Harry didn't recognise, one was curly-haired and chuckling or winking in every picture, the other seemed rather watery-eyed and chubby. Harry thought he looked out of place with the other three but didn't mention it in case the rather rat-like figure was special to his friend.

His mouth dropped open as he realised that the little figures were actually moving

"Remus! They're moving!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus smiled and nodded, restraining a chuckle at the boy's wonderment.

"How do you do that!?!" Harry asked eagerly.

Remus' smile faded as he wondered how to answer that without explaining magic which he didn't think the boy was ready for yet. Thankfully, he was rescued as Harry didn't wait for an answer.

"That's so cool! Can you do it to any pictures? Is it one of those illusion things? Did my mum and dad know how to do it!?"

Remus latched on to the one question he could answer. "Yes Harry, your parents could do that."

"Can you show me, pleeease?" Harry begged.

"One day." Remus agreed. _When I've explained about magic, _he added silently.

As he watched the, now silent, boy watching the pictures in awe he knew he needed to explain. Despite how little he wanted to delve back into the past which he had so recently started to heal from.

Remus sighed and, settling down next to the biggest picture of the four, began to talk. "This is your dad Harry, as you can probably deduce yourself, and this terribly handsome boy standing next to him is me," he paused as Harry giggled.

"And this boy here," he pointed at the one Harry dubbed as rat-boy, "was a close friend of your dad's. He was…terribly brave."

"Are you still friends?" Harry asked innocently, hoping he could meet another of his dad's friends and feeling slightly guilty for naming the friend 'rat-boy', his talents obviously lay somewhere other than the looks department and Remus said he was brave! That was far more than Harry had ever been, he was terrified of his uncle, and his cupboard, and the dark and all sorts of things.

Remus cleared his throat which suddenly seemed rather tight. "In here we are." Remus touched his heart lightly "but sadly Peter has left us now."

"He moved away?" Harry persisted, not understanding.

Remus grimaced.

"He moved to heaven," he finally choked.

Harry gasped and then patted his friend on the knee awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Remus." He murmured. "But now he can keep mummy and daddy company."

Harry loved being able to say those two words without getting a stinging slap and thrown into his cupboard for 'mentioning those freaks'.

Remus smiled slightly at Harry's childish innocence and pulled the boy closer for a cuddle. Harry revelled in this for a few seconds before the pictures once again caught his attention.

"But Remus, what about the other one?" Harry asked, pointing at the laughing curly-haired boy that Remus had not mentioned.

Remus' expression hardened. "He was another friend."

It seemed to Harry that Remus emphasised the word 'was' but he didn't get much time to dwell on it because Remus quickly changed the subject.

"And over here there is-"

"Is he dead too?" Harry interrupted.

Remus was silent, his expression still hard. Harry gazed up at him, curiosity etched on his face.

"As good as." The man said at last. Before turning back to explain someone else again.

"So he's still alive?" Harry went on doggedly, determined.

"He's as good as dead." Remus repeated.

"But not actually dead?" Harry continued, not seeing the frustration on his friend's face.

Remus closed his eyes, cursing the curiosity of children. He knew that curiosity led to intelligence and had always encouraged all children to ask as much as they wanted but he wished Harry wanted to know about anything other than this topic.

"No," he murmured at last.

Harry's excitement grew, another of his dad's friends were still alive!

"Can I meet him?" Harry asked excitedly.

"_No!_" Remus snapped, a good deal more viciously than he intended. But the thought of James's son meeting that _traitor_.

Taking in Harry's injured expression, Remus' face softened. "He has changed a lot since he was your dad's friend, your dad wouldn't want you to meet him."

Harry's face dropped further. Whether that was the fact he couldn't meet the curly-haired man or the fact the curly haired man had 'changed' Remus didn't know.

"This is your mother." Remus quickly moved on.

Harry's face lit up again as he studying the beautiful auburn-haired girl smiling back at him, her emerald eyes piercing Harry's own which were it's clones.

"She's pretty." Harry whispered. Watching the beautiful women run across the frame as the man who he knew was his father rushed after her holding out something the teenage girl obviously didn't want to be near.

"They're in seventh year in that picture." Remus said, smiling as he gently stroked the picture. "They had just started going out, James was pretending that he was holding a bit of fluffnoid which isn't as nice as it's name." Remus chuckled.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"Fluffnoid is a substance which sticks to the desired target and emit's a foul stench every few minutes for a ten year period, when it dies. Though some cases have been recorded as lasting up to fifteen years. There is no cure or way of getting rid of it either, it's no wonder Lily squealed so much!"

"Why would daddy want to do that to mummy?" Harry asked, his eyes screwed up in confusion.

"It wasn't really fluffnoid, James wouldn't do that to Lily, he just wanted her to think it was so he could chase her around." Remus said, smiling fondly at the picture again.

Harry smiled too, giggling as the red-haired teenager ducked behind a tree.

"Would you like a picture of your parents to put up in your room?" Remus offered.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he nodded so hard his glasses nearly fell off. "Yes please!"

Remus smiled at the cute sight before carefully studying the pictures around him, looking for one which had no trace of Sirius Black. In the end he settled for one of the young lovers in Hogsmead near the end of seventh year. It had snowed the night before and James and Lily had built a big sculpture of themselves (with magic, of course) and were posing besides it proudly. Their faces flushed and their hair blowing in the cool wind, they alternated between waving at the camera, holding hands, and trying to pull each other into the snow.

There was absolutely no sign of Sirius, as he had been the one taking the picture.

"What about this one?" Remus asked, pointing at the snowy scene.

Harry's eyes widened so much Remus was worried he was going to damage them. Taking that as a good sign, he reached over and unpinned it before handing it to the young boy.

Harry held it out in front of him as if he had been handed the crown jewels, he carefully moved his fingers so they weren't in danger of getting prints on his treasure and he cradled it against him. Remus watched him, slightly choked up.

"Shall-" Remus cleared his throat which was tightening again at the reverence on Harry's face. "Shall I show you your room?"

Harry's grin widened. "Yes please!"

Remus led the way back through the door (which he left unlocked so his young charge could go back in and look at the pictures whenever he wanted.) and down the corridor to a room not far away from his own.

He looked at the boy nervously before pushing the door open and waited, hopefully, for approval. He had decorated the room himself and, being quite out of touch with the latest toy-crazes, hadn't been sure what Harry would like. He had spoken with a very helpful shop-keeper and taken his advice so hopefully he had done some of it right…

"Wow! This is the bestest room ever!" Harry exclaimed, taking in the red border (not that Remus was trying to influence Harry's house choice at all, he had told himself very firmly when rejecting the assistant at the muggle decorating shop's suggestion of green.) and walls lined with cupboards and boxes which seemed to be overflowing with a massive assortment of toys and games. "Is this really for me, all of it!?"

Remus, who had previously been smiling widely, swallowed the lump that had risen to his throat and attempted to smile again. "Of course it is." He managed to choke.

"Wow, look at all this stuff. Dudley would be so jealous!" Harry laughed, something caught his attention and he made his way over to the comfy looking bed which he eyed in delight, a bed all to himself! "Is that a teddy bear?"

Remus shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Well, I thought you might be too old but-"

"I've always wanted a teddy bear of my own." Harry interrupted. "I bet it's much nicer when you wake up from a nightmare if you have something soft to cuddle."

"Harry, if you have a nightmare you can come and wake me up and I'll sit with you and help you get back to sleep." Remus butted in quickly, trying to get the image of little Harry waking up from an awful nightmare and just sitting all alone in bed crying into the bear's fur.

Harry looked sceptical, he knew from experience how mad adults got when you woke them up for something important, let alone a little dream. Uncle Vernon always said that only total wimps and freaks had bad dreams and Harry was both so it only made sense that he had them sometimes.

"You can play with your toys now if you want, or-" Remus looked shy. "Or maybe we could try and find a new park?"

Harry looked up quickly. "Could we? Find a new park I mean? Will it have swings? May I play on them? Please, I'll be so good."

"I'm sure the park will have swings and of course you may play on them." Remus smiled at the boy as he led them back downstairs. Harry's face lit up and he bounded down the last few steps, dragging Remus along with him.

Remus chuckled as the little hand pulled him along impatiently.

"Now you need a coat on, it's getting a bit cold out there." Remus reminded the little boy, who stared back at him apprehensively.

"A coat?" He repeated, weakly.

It quickly dawned on Remus that little Harry hadn't bought a coat with him and so most probably didn't had one, it was unlikely the foul Dursleys would have bought him one anyway.

"I think I have another coat somewhere and I can shrink-" Remus tailed off quickly as he realised Harry still didn't know about magic and would have no idea what he was talking about. "That should fit you perfectly. You wait here a second."

Remus hurried back upstairs and into his bedroom, checking over his shoulder to make sure the boy really wasn't following, the last thing he needed was the boy witnessing more magic. But Harry was still standing straight as a solider against the walls, his arms at his side and his eyes focusing straight ahead. Remus sighed, surely as a seven year old boy Harry should be jumping around impatiently, not standing like he was in a military parade.

He reached his wardrobe and dug around, he knew there was an old black coat in there somewhere. He hadn't worn it in a long time as the sleeves were slightly too short now. He could lengthen them with a quick charm but he never seemed to get around to it. It would be fine for Harry's use, for the time-being anyway.

He shrank it quickly, realising that it was a lot harder to work out how much it needed shrinking without his godson wearing it but he made an educated guess and hurried back to where his godson was still standing like a statue.

"Here we go!" Remus held out the coat, realising as he did so that he had under-estimated his godson's emaciated size and the coat was still too big.

Harry eyed it warily, knowing that it would swamp him just as much as Dudley's old hand-me-downs. But, unwilling to seem disobedient, he took the coat from Remus and slipped it on.

Harry didn't notice Remus' lips moving as he fastened the zip but he did notice that the previously tent size jacket suddenly clung to his small body in a way that no coat had ever clung to him before. This wasn't like Dudley's old clothes; this _fitted._

"It goes so much smaller once the zip has been done up, doesn't it?" Remus said cheerfully, noticing the boy's expression.

Harry agreed, still bewildered by the rather sudden change.

"Now, come on! Let's go before it starts getting dark." Remus hurried the boy out of the cottage before he could ponder on the coat too much.

"Is it far?" Harry asked, as the pair walked down the windy road again.

In truth, Remus had absolutely no idea where the nearest children's park was from there but he _did_ know of a small magical portal which would take them from the desolate street and into a neighbouring town where there would surely be lots of children and therefore a park; or so Remus hoped.

He remembered the portal being built, his mother had spent weeks reminding everyone that _they_ had always managed with just walking to the town, although one should note that she was first in the queue to use it. His mother was like that, though indescribably caring and kind too.

The portal had been built because one of the Minister's closest acquaintances had moved there and apparently needed access to a town quickly which the long, windy lanes all around certainly didn't provide. The portal had been built and, although the acquaintance had moved out mere months later, it remained.

It was not much to look at, in fact, it couldn't be seen at all. One of magical abilities simply had to walk through the invisible barrier and they stepped out into the town. Remus was fairly confident that Harry wouldn't notice a thing.

Even so, he slowed down on approaching the small track that veered off from the lane, it's sole purpose to lead to the portal. Harry trotted by his side, not seeming to notice the man's apprehension the further down the track they got.

Remus snatched the boy's hand instinctively just as they reached the portal causing Harry to jump slightly. However, to Remus' relief, only two strides later they were in a noisy town cluttered with children playing, and a lot of flustered adults rushing around.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus felt the knot in his stomach, which had just eased, begin to tighten again. "Feel what?" He murmured vaguely.

"That tingly feeling." Harry replied, looking up at his friend curiously. "I felt it just then."

"Perhaps you are cold, do up your coat a little more." Remus suggested, and strode forwards hoping that Harry would give in talking in his effort to keep up.

"And Remus?" Harry persisted, to Remus' frustration. "How come this road is so busy when ours is so quiet? Why don't some children play on our road and then they'll have more room and won't be as crammed in. Shall I tell them ours isn't busy?"

Remus's eyes closed slightly as he pictured Harry trying to get a long line of muggle children through the portal. "No, Harry. I'll explain a bit later and then you'll understand."

Harry still looked curious but he nodded anyway.

Remus grabbed Harry's hand and walked up to a harmless looking young mother who was carrying a toddler in her arms.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but I don't suppose there's a children's park around here, is there?" Remus asked politely, keeping Harry behind him just in case by some stroke of misfortune, he had chosen a witch who might notice the boy's scar.

"Oh! It's just down this road. Keep going straight and then it's on your left." The woman pointed down the busy street and blushed slightly as Remus thanked her softly before leading Harry in the direction she had pointed.

The pair were silent as they walked, neither of them exactly having a reason and yet neither wanting to break it.

Remus suddenly grimaced, causing Harry to clutch his hand a little tighter and huddle a little bit closer.

Just feeling Harry's warm body pressed against his made Remus more confident than ever that the choice he was going to make was the _right_ one. As they were walking along, Remus had realised there was one man who certainly was not going to be happy with the current situation and that one man had the power to shatter Remus' dreams; Albus Dumbledore. Just thinking about how quickly Dumbledore would send Harry back was enough to make Remus grimace which he realised Harry had noticed due to his current more-clingy behaviour.

He had assured Arabella most fervently that morning that he would report to Dumbledore straight away and explain the situation to him and the solution Remus had found. But now, he wasn't sure he could go through with it. Dumbledore was a great, clever man. But he was stubborn and he thought Harry was safest at his relatives' house. He would be sympathetic, but he wouldn't hesistate to take Harry right back to the place Remus had just rescued him from. No, he couldn't risk it. Harry was going to stay right with him. Dumbledore would just have to remain in the dark.

Arabella wouldn't speak to Dumbledore again for a couple of months when they were all meant to meet back up again so Dumbledore could see how well Remus living with Arabella was working. So, so long as the Headmaster didn't suddenly take it upon himself to visit; Remus still had a while to sort out arrangements for the time when the man eventually did find out.

"Remus?" A timid voice suddenly broke into Remus' thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"I think we're here." Harry's face broke into a smile as he pointed at a large gate through which, came the unmistakable sound of children's laughter. Pinned upon it was a large sign:

_Children's Play Area_

_All Welcome_

_No dogs except Guide or Sensory Dogs. _

_Parental Supervision required at all times. _

"I think so too." Remus smiled, his heart swelled as he read the bottom line. _Parental Supervision, _that referred to him. That was what he was now, a parent, a guardian, a supervisor.

A few minutes later, as he watched Harry swing higher and higher on a shiny black swing, his face cracked with a wide grin, that was all he could think about. This small little boy was relying on him, was completely dependent on him to love and support and provide everything he needed.

Remus was a twenty-seven year old werewolf who, in all legality, was a kidnapper. He loved Harry more than anything, and he would get him everything he needed. But would he be able to provide the stability and safety Harry would need?

_You can provide it better than the Dursleys could_, a small voice reminded him.

But Harry deserved better than the Dursleys. Harry deserved more than Remus. Harry deserved his parents.

Remus was horrified to find his eyes filling up with tears which hadn't been shed in a long time. This was why he would make an awful guardian, he was still mourning his friend's deaths, what was he going to do when he had Harry to remind him of them everyday?

"Remus! Remus! Look at me! I can do it without holding on!" Harry yelled, his face lit up with excitement and his hair blown back in the breeze.

And that's when it hit him. Harry wasn't going to serve as a constant reminder of his parent's death, he was going to serve as a constant reminder of his parent's achievements and what they had died _for_. They died so Harry could live a happy life and he certainly wasn't getting that at the Dursleys. Remus _could_ give him that, he could learn how to be a good parent and maybe together, they could heal.

Harry needed Remus, but most of all; Remus needed Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I know a lot of people have been waiting for this chapter, I hope it lives up to expectations.

This chapter is dedicated to Christopher Jack (CJ) Cunningham who never really got a chance at life and to see how much his parents loved him and what amazing parents they were (and are) going to be. Let him always live on his brother/sister.

This chapter is also dedicated to CJ's family, who have gone through what no family should ever have to.

Chapter 10: Revenge is Sweet. 

Remus Lupin was a gentle man, he was fair and kind. He looked for the best in people, he didn't judge by people's mistakes. Remus Lupin was a forgiving man, and he never thought there would be any exception to that…until he had had the misfortune of meeting the Dursleys.

Harry was settling in well, he would rush through in the mornings and jump on Remus's bed until the man awoke. He would follow Remus all through the house begging to be a part of everything the man did, even the cleaning was considered a treat. Though that might be more to do with the fact that Remus always turned it into a competition and Harry always won. The prize? A chocolate frog, which was fast becoming Harry's favourite sweet.

The two would go out to the park and they'd sit and swing in companionable silence before getting an ice cream to lick for the walk home. Cooking was Remus's favourite part of the day, Harry would come up with complex tasty dishes and then they would both work together to prepare them. They pretended they were on a TV programme sometimes and Remus would play the presenter. They spent so long on that game that often the food burnt.

Then the evenings would be spent playing chess (which Remus was painstakingly teaching the eager, albeit inept, boy). Harry was completely fascinated with the sport and loved to see the pawns fighting. Which they did a lot when Harry was playing, Remus wasn't sure if he genuinely wasn't very good at the game or if he just wanted to watch the chess pieces slowly self destruct.

Harry's confidence improved more and more as the weeks went on, and he the more he talked with Remus about his past (and Remus did insist upon it every night so that he could begin to heal from it, and it seemed to be working far faster than Remus ever dreamed) the more energetic and bouncy and child-like he got and the more infrequent the nightmares (which came on about a week after the first trip to the park) got.

Oh yes, everything was going well. Yet Remus still found himself tossing and turning at night, plagued by the images of the deep purple bruises and the welts which had been so prominent on the boy's body. How could _anyone_ do that to a child, to _his_ child. Remus's forgiving heart burnt with fury whenever he thought of the smug woman and her obese husband, not to mention their piglet son.

What they had done to Harry was _unforgivable. _Harry needed retribution. Those monsters needed punishment. But how could Remus ever manage that without Dumbledore finding out about the 'kidnap'. If he informed the Muggle authorities, Arabella would realise what was going on and run straight to Dumbledore and if he told the Wizarding authorities…well, how could anyone make a complaint without the Head of the Wizengamot finding out?

There was only one possible way, Remus would just have to take it into his own hands…

---

There was no one to look after Harry, house elves had always been for the more privileged families and the Lupins had never qualified, and the only person who knew Remus had Harry was Arabella and she'd realise Dumbledore didn't know the second she was called in for babysitting.

No, Remus could not take any risks like that.

Though leaving Harry at all was a risk, but Remus couldn't carry on in normality while _they _carried on with their 'perfect' little lives unpunished for what they did to an innocent child, to his little cub. His _innocent _little cub.

So he cast complex wards all around the sleeping child. Wards which would alert him the second the boy woke up, wards which would alert him if anyone came anywhere near him, wards which would alert him if anyone tried to use magic on or in Lupin Lodge. Wards which only the most powerful wizards could break.

_Like Dumbledore_, a little voice in his head reminded him. Remus shook it off, Dumbledore didn't know anything! He wouldn't come to Lupin Lodge, and certainly not tonight.

Remus told himself this again and again, but the thought was still preoccupying his mind as he apparated to Privet Drive.

It was like a repetitive nightmare, standing in the dark, freezing night staring up at the house where his godson had been so miserable. All was quiet, not a single curtain twitched on the usually nosy street.

The biting wind whipped his sandy hair back from his face, revealing the brightness of his eyes. Harry Potter, James and Lily's son, had suffered here. He had suffered while Remus did nothing.

He had been permanently hungry while Remus's fridge was full.

He had been slowly dehydrating while Remus had tapfuls of instant water.

He had been cramped in a tiny cupboard while whole rooms lay empty at Lupin Lodge.

He had cried and nursed his injuries all alone while Remus's arms were empty and his wand in disuse.

Why hadn't he come back and checked on his godson? If he had just ignored Dumbledore's orders and come just _once_, Harry could have been spared so much.

How could Harry not hate him when he was as bad as the Dursleys in so many ways?

With a sudden sob, Remus sank onto his knees on the wet pavement. His cries filled the still night, carried away by the silent wind.

Remus had no idea how long he crouched there as he grieved for Harry's lost childhood, for James, for Lily, and for his own ignorance. His trousers moistened from the day's rain and his top was sodden from his tears, neither comparing to the wetness on his face.

Remus Lupin had not cried for so long.

---

At last, Remus staggered to his feet. His gaze never leaving the perfect square little house, how he longed to rip it to shreds brick by brick so nothing remained to remind him or Harry of the tragedy that had happened within. But Remus couldn't do that, he had to do something that couldn't be traced or noticed by either the Wizarding or the muggle world.

Remus had not even thought about what he was going to do, he had just known he had to do something. He had sat and stroked Harry's tufty black hair until the boy had fallen asleep and not a single idea had struck him. He just wanted to make them feel as Harry had.

He strode up the path determinedly, just wanting to get into the house and get his revenge so he could go back and just hold Harry in his arms. He was about to cast Alohomora on the doors when he realised how quickly Aurors would descend if they got an alert that magic was being used in a muggle home.

It was lucky he was a Marauder.

One cast of his wand and a thick, undetectable, ward surrounded the property which meant no one would realise he had been at all, so long as the effects on the Dursleys weren't _too_ obvious. Let's hope he could restrain the wolf within.

The door blew open and Remus couldn't resist a small smile breaking onto his face as the loud crash prompted a scream from above. Within seconds, there was a deafening thumping on the stairs (which Remus thought would actually crumble into little bits at the weight suddenly inflicted on them) as Vernon Dursley, armed with a bedside lamp, came to scare off the 'intruder'. Presumably, he intended to do this with his face which was certainly much scarier than the lamp.

"You!" The beefy man yelled, brandishing the lamp in a way that Remus presumed was supposed to be threatening but it didn't have the same effect when one spell could explode it into smithereens.

"Me." Remus agreed.

"Get out of my house! Get out!" Vernon roared. "It's him, Petunia, the freak went round the house when he was there and didn't come back! Keep Dudders out of the way!"

Perhaps his way of getting rid of intruders was to deafen them, just in case the face didn't work.

As backup, a horse suddenly cantered down the stairs. With _those_ faces combined, any faint hearted burglar would have dived through the nearest window by now. But Remus had a job to do.

"He's one of them!" Petunia neighed, as she stared at the stick in his hand in horror.

"Mummy, what's going on?" A voice demanded from upstairs.

"Nothing, Duddikins, go back to sleep!" Petunia called back anxiously. A few resounding thuds indicated the boy's unusual compliance.

"Get out!" Vernon bellowed again.

"I just want a _little_ chat about how you treated my godson." Remus twirled his wand around, enjoying the widening of both adult's eyes as they followed the movement of the small sparks which Remus carefully emitted from the wand tip. Not enough to cause damage, but enough to cause Petunia'a ear splitting scream.

Remus smiled wolfishly, a plan finally forming in his mind.

He whispered a quick incantation and aimed at Petunia, cue another shriek. Vernon immediately sprang forwards but shrank back when Remus pointed the wand at him.

It wasn't like he'd done anything _too_ bad to Petunia, he'd just cast a quick spell to make her extremely paranoid. That would be torture for someone who cared what the neighbours thought so much. She would _constantly_ think they were talking or laughing at her. Maybe it would teach her not to care about mundane things so much, not that Remus cared whether his 'revenge' benefited her.

Now what to do with Mr. Vernon Dursley?

Remus smirked and advanced slowly on the cowering man. Non-verbally, he shot a spell at him too. His chubby face, which the infuriating man had always claimed daily was a handsome, true Dursley family feature Harry had revealed during one of the chats, immediately lengthened and become…well, horse like. Every mare needs a stallion. Now they were the same in appearance as well as psychologically.

Their mentality was poor anyway, as their cruelty to innocent little baby cubs showed.

Remus sighed contentedly as he strolled out of the house, leaving the braying behind. Dumbledore wouldn't notice at all.

Just before he reached his chosen apparation point, he waved his wand one last time. After all, he couldn't exclude the piglet. He also couldn't deny the young age of said piglet and so he knew he couldn't do anything very damaging (much as he wanted to). His spell simply made sure that no other children would ever let Dudley take control over them again and pressurise them into bullying people. That might save a few more innocent children's happiness.

Oh and the tail, well…he couldn't resist…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: ( sheepish look) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, life just got so, so, so busy! I made this chapter extra long as a peace offering though! I won't leave you that long again, I got all inspired for this story, and completely revamped the plan and so everything that's going to happen has completely changed and it's _much_ better now, I hope! To recap, I read back through the previous chapters and realised how many mistakes there are and things I've missed out (_magic hasn't even been explained yet, duh!_) And so when I have time I'm going to go back and tweak the other chapters and add new bits to explain things like Remus telling Harry about magic, and I'll let you know when I've done that. I have an exam early next week, but after that is out of the way updates will be regular.

I have really missed you all, and I so hope you are still reading. Also, I apologise if you reviewed one of the previous chapters and don't have a reply yet, my inbox got completely stuffed during my long absence, I will get round to replies for everyone.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! Apologies for the delay again, I would _never_ abandon this story!

Chapter 11

"Remus?"

Remus Lupin turned over sleepily, his eyes reluctantly cracking open and focusing on the silhouette in his doorway. "Mhhm?"

"I can't sleep."

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Remus patted the bed beside him. Smiling, little Harry Potter leapt onto the bed and into his guardian's arms, snuggling into the warm body.

Remus cringed internally as Harry's cold little feet curled up against his side, he was really going to need to get that boy some bed socks.

Smiling tenderly, he smoothed Harry's hair, methodically ruffling it in the way that always calmed his young charge down when he was upset, his baggy pyjama sleeve tickling the little boy's face every time Remus stroked his fringe. Giggling, Harry grabbed the soft material, pressing it against his face and sighing happily, within seconds little Harry's breathing evened out, his little face looking blissfully relaxed as his tiny fists clenched the sleeve of Remus's pyjamas.

Continually to absentmindedly ruffle Harry's messy black hair, Remus began to think about the following day. He had already decided that he was going to have to start tutoring Harry, after all, he had basically had kidnapped him and due to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, a huge amount of people were after the boy; all of Voldemort's old Death Eaters would be seeking revenge and if Dumbledore and the old Order had discovered Harry gone, they would certainly be pulling out all the stops in search. A Primary School, even a muggle one, would be far too dangerous, he told himself firmly, though really a large part of his desire to teach the boy himself was that he simply couldn't imagine being away from his little godson for six hours a day, now he'd found him he wasn't going to let him out of his sight for a long time!

It was quite the norm, anyway, for Wizarding families to home school their children, the pure blood families didn't want their children mixing with any 'inferior' children, not that Remus wanted Harry to turn into one of those bigots, but also many just found it easier, young witches and wizards often displayed accidental magic and it could be disastrous in some circumstances, plus it meant a children could be equipped only with what they needed for their life and Hogwarts, equipping them with small knowledge of the basics of magic which would stand them in good stead for their first year and make settling in that little bit easier, and of course, forgetting long division and Pythagoras and all those other mind-blowing boring things that the muggle curriculum taught young children which most went on never to use again, certainly nothing a young witch or wizard couldn't work out with a quick SolveMe spell, and didn't muggle children also have some sort of device which worked these things out for them? Lupin cast his mind back to sixth year Muggle Studies, a Kallicu? A Callilater?

Remus shook his head, glancing over at his bedside clock, Remus realised it was nearly three in the morning. Three in the morning, with a busy day ahead of him, and he was trying to recall pointless facts from nearly a decade ago. He made to lie back down and catch a few more hours sleep, and realised that he actually couldn't, his little godson had hold of his sleeve, had it pressed against his face, and had turned over and so without physically detangling himself, Remus had very little manoeuvrability.

Yawning, he reached out to see if he could slide the material gently from the boy's fingers, but Harry was gripping it for dear life and, afraid he would wake him up, Remus left it.

Sitting up, glancing around the dark room, Remus realised it was at least four hours before the time Harry usually woke up. It was at that moment, that Remus realised the metal bedstead was digging into his back in a very uncomfortable way, he shifted and found himself in an even more painful position as one of the metal decorations on the bedstead dug further into his back, wincing he shifted once before, a tiny amount but enough to position himself between the bars without waking the little boy sleeping beside him, it still wasn't comfortable, but it was better.

Now he just had to find a way to occupy himself for a few hours with relatively little movement. He waved his free hand and a parchment and quill flew towards him, he half heartedly wondered if he could just use magic to take his sleeve from Harry, but realised he rather liked the feeling of being needed, and besides, Harry might wake up.

He began to write out a small timetable of what he would teach Harry, with only one hand, he couldn't hold the parchment still and as he was leaning on a duvet too, his normally stylish swirly writing was messy and scrawled.

**Subjects to teach: **

_Reading _

_Writing_

_Spelling_

_Basic Numeracy_

_Problem solving_

_Basic Science_

_History _

_History of Magic_

_Basic Geography_

_Basic Defence Theory_

_Herbology_

_Charms and Transfiguation Theory_

_Basic Potions_

**Other things to teach Harry**

_Swimming_

_Riding a bike_

_Flying_

The magical subjects he thought he'd just touch on the theory, and demonstrate a few spells, because he knew it would thrill his young charge, it would not be a bad thing for him to know a few basics, he wanted him to be able to defend himself, and because most non-muggle-born witches and wizards knew some basic spells before attending Hogwarts; he didn't want Harry to ever feel inferior again. He knew Binns made History of Magic very boring, and he knew he could make the subject more interesting, it would be good for Harry to know more of his roots, especially as he was part of the magical world's history. Herbology was a subject Harry didn't need to actually use magic for and Remus could imagine countryside walks, with picnics, looking for interesting plants. They could even touch on Care of Magical Creatures, Harry would like that.

"_Look at that strange little animal!" Harry squealed excitedly, dashing off up ahead, Remus hot on his heels._

"_Where?" _

"_It ran off, it went that way, it was really cool, Uncle Remus!"_

"_What did it look like?" Remus queried, stretching contentedly in the warmth of the sun, smiling proudly at his enthusiastic young godson._

"_Well, it was sort of yellow, and it had this long nose and then on its neck it had a…there it is! Look Uncle Remus, it's there, it's there!" Harry was physically leaping up and down on the spot with excitement, unfortunately this had the effect of scaring the-as-yet-unidentified-yellow-long-nosed-very-exciting-mysterious-creature and making it run off just as Remus turned to look in the direction Harry had been excitedly pointing. _

"_Aww it's gone," Harry pouted._

"_Never mind," Remus smiled fondly at his little cub, "there's a little pond further down, why don't we see what we can see in that?"_

"_Yeah!" Harry exclaimed dashing ahead excitedly. _

"_Don't run so far ahead, Harry," Remus shouted after his godson's retreating form, picking up his own speed. "Harry…Harry…Harry!"_

"_Remus, Remus, Uncle Remus, Reeeeeemus?" The voice sounded like Harry's, but it wasn't coming from the way the little boy had just darted off, it was coming from closer. Right near his ear. _

Remus frowned, twitching in his sleep. One hand twitching slightly as if to bat something away.

"Uuuuuncle Reeeeeemus?"

"Hmmph? Harry?" Remus's eyes stayed closed but his head moved slightly, as if trying to decipher the sound.

"Uncle Remus, wake up!"

A strange sound in the back of the man's throat, and then his eyes opening blearily as Remus took in his surroundings.

"Remus?"

Remus smiled, pushing himself off the hard, metal headboard and wincing slightly at the pain in his back from sitting against it for so long. "Hello, Harry, sorry… I must have dropped off." He realised he now had the freedom of both hands and he stretched his arms above his head, they ached terribly.

"You were making these funny little noises, like you were talking but not really," Harry informed him earnestly.

"Was I? Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was awake. It's nearly ten o clock."

"_What_?"

Seemingly unaware of his godfather's horror at having wasted half of the morning, Harry continued "so were you dreaming?"

"Erm, yes I was," Remus's voice was muffled as he pulled his pyjama top up over his head and disappeared into the ensuite. "Can you be a good boy and run yourself a quick bath?"

"Ummm…"

Remembering the boy's terror of putting his head under the water, Remus quickly corrected himself "actually, never mind, just go and find something you'd like to wear today."

"Okay!"

By the time Remus was showered and dressed, he found Harry dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a bright green top with a dinosaur on loudly proclaiming "I'm a tyrannosaurus!" Smiling slightly, Remus cast a quick spell to freshen him up and delay an inevitable bath, and then led the way to a delicious breakfast of pancakes with lemon (chocolate sauce in Harry's case).

It was as they were tucking into their gourmet breakfast that Remus broached the idea of school.

"Did you like school, Harry?"

"Erm…"

There was silence.

Remus chuckled, "I'll take that as a no, shall I?"

Harry blushed, ducking his head. "It's not that I didn't like learning things…It was Dudley and his gang, and it was _so_ boring, and we hardly ever got to do fun stuff…like drawing and-"

Remus mentally added drawing to his list of things to do during 'school hours'. Then, realising the boy was still talking, tuned back in.

"And the teachers were so mean, they always made out like they were really clever and I was stupid. I'm not saying I wasn't stupid, and they weren't clever, but its not nice to remind everyone about it all the time, is it? I think that's stupid. I think all teachers are stupid!" Harry blurted, trying not to sound as if he was a total failure at school, and upset or anger his guardian, but he didn't want to raise his new guardian's hopes about his academic ability either.

Remus laughed, "I'm a teacher, Harry."

"_What! _I didn't mean…I mean you're not…I wasn't saying…" Harry's face burned crimson, had he really just called Remus stupid? He really was as stupid as his old teachers had made out!

Remus, still chuckling, laid a hand on his godson's rather trembling smaller one. " I know you weren't, besides I'm not a proper _proper_ teacher, I just did a few terms a while ago." He paused, his tone changing to one far more firm "and you most certainly are _not_ stupid, if your teachers did say that then they are every bit as stupid as you said."

Harry squirmed, "well, they didn't actually say it. But they made me feel it."

"That's every bit as bad," Remus told him seriously.

There was silence for a second and then Remus said, "If you didn't like school then you might be rather pleased with what I'm going to tell you."

Harry blinked his emerald eyes innocently "what?"

"Due to our current…ah…circumstances, I think it would be for the best if I tutored you, if you didn't mind, that is." Remus fiddled with a strand of his browny blonde hair nervously.

"As in, just you and me, no other kids, just me and you doing school stuff together?"

Remus fidgeted, "well, erm…yes. But I guess we could look into something else if-"

"That would be _brilliant_! You'd be like the best teacher ever!"

Remus's face lit up. "Really? You'd like that? You know, we will actually have to do some work, it won't be fun all the time. You probably won't like me much at times…"

"I'll always like you! This will be so cool! They'll be no other kids laughing at me, and you won't shout at me…erm…will you?"

Chuckling, Remus shook his head "I've never shouted at a child before, I highly doubt I'll pick up the habit with you. Now, cone on, finish up your breakfast while I go and get some things ready."

"We're starting today?" Harry was already shovelling down his pancakes as fast as possible.

"I thought we might, yes…don't choke!"

Harry's breakfast was finished within seconds and he darted upstairs after Remus, who was in the process of setting up a little table with some pens and some paper, while banishing the bed and wardrobe, which had previously been in the spare room, with a quick spell.

"To start with, I think we should probably find out what you already know so we don't repeat things." Remus suggested

"I don't know anything really," Harry informed him seriously.

Remus, who had smiled to begin with but his soft smile faded as he realised his godson was not joking, he really did have that much of a low opinion of himself.

"Of course you do, you strike me as a very intelligent boy."

Harry bit his lip, he knew he really wasn't very good at anything, the faith Remus seemed to have in him was disconcerting. Remus was going to be really upset when he found out his godson really was thick, and with him being a teacher too…maybe he would be really upset and angry, maybe he'd throw Harry out. Remus seemed very, very wise, he wouldn't want to be saddled with a dunce like Harry, would he?

Catching sight of the boy's nervous expression he smiled soothingly, "I'm not going to judge you from this, Harry. I literally just want to know what you have already covered so I don't bore you going over the same things again."

"You won't bore me, maybe we should just start from scratch?" Harry suggested, he was pretty sure he could do the really easy stuff, that could be some questions he would get right, and then Remus would think he was just picking it up really fast.

"You've done nearly three years of schooling already, Harry. You don't need to go over all of that. Lets just see what you know, and we'll cover any bits you are unsure of. I've already seen for myself how good you are at some things, you obviously have quite a good vocabulary for a start, I expect you're rather advanced with English."

Harry blushed, unable to stop a smile creeping onto his face, Remus thought he was good at something! It was such a nice warm feeling in his stomach, but, he frowned, that feeling would go away once Remus realised how wrong he was and how stupid Harry was and washed his hands of teaching him, or perhaps even looking after him.

Sitting down gingerly, Harry weakly picked up a pen and looked expectantly at Remus, best to get it over with, if he had to disappoint his guardian he would rather do it quickly than drawing it out, then he'd go upstairs and find somewhere to hide while Remus looked over his work and saw what a dunce he was.

Remus looked up from the book he was looking through and smiled nicely at him again, Harry wished he'd stop doing that, it made him feel worse about letting the man down. All he wanted was to make the man proud of him, he wanted it to be true that he was 'advanced', he wanted Remus to be able to think of him as intelligent, but he knew it wasn't true and pretty soon Remus would know too.

Remus waved his wand and the papers in front of Harry began to fill themselves with questions slowly, Remus was concentrating hard, he was evidently determining what the questions were, Harry watched him in awe, that would take normal people hours. If doing magic meant he was a freak, then he wanted to be as talented a freak as Remus was, and as nice, and as clever, and as strong, and as caring.

Harry watched as the sheets finished writing themselves, dread growing by the second.

"I don't want you to worry about any questions you don't know, just give them your best shot or skip them. This is about the level this book feels you should be at, so it shouldn't be too hard, but if it is just let me know and I'll get you some different ones." Almost as if he could read Harry's mind he added "and you don't need to prove anything to me, Harry, these tests don't mean anything to me except letting me know what to teach you, they aren't going to change anything. I certainly am not going to form any opinions of you from them, I already know you're a sweet, caring, generous little boy, and I will always, always be proud of you."

Harry blushed deeply, pleasure filling his stomach, Remus was the nicest man in the whole wide world, even if he severely overestimated Harry and was about to be very disappointed when Harry couldn't do _any_ of these questions, Harry pulled the paper towards him, like the first one…Harry's eyes widened, wait, he knew how to do that one. Well, at least he wouldn't get zero on this test, he skimmed to the next one, he could do that, and the next one, and that! His eyes brightening and a smile lighting up his face, Harry began writing quickly, he almost didn't hear Remus, with a huge smile on his face, murmuring "You may have as long as you want", before leaving the room.

Harry put down his pen, sighing happily as he looked at the sheets filled with his writing, that wasn't bad at all, it was so much easier to work when Dudley wasn't launching missiles at the back of his head and the teacher wasn't telling him off for distracting his cousin. He wondered whether he should go and find Remus and tell him he had finished, or to wait quietly until he got back.

He decided to stay where he'd been told to, he thought he'd done rather well on the test and that would make Remus very happy, he didn't want to ruin it by making Remus angry because he hadn't stayed put, at least he thought he'd done well on the test…it had seemed quite easy…perhaps he had done it all wrong, it didn't seem right that _Harry Stupid Potter_ had done something well, he _must _have done it all wrong…

Dread filled Harry as he looked at the lines of writing, he didn't want Remus to be angry and think he'd done it on purpose, perhaps he should start again, hide his first copy…

Harry was just anxiously looking around for somewhere to stash the papers when the door swung open and Remus stepped back into the room, causing Harry to jump in alarm.

"What have you been up to?" Remus smiled.

"N-n-nothing, I've just been sitting here…doing nothing!"

"I was only joking, Harry," Remus frowned, "of course you aren't up to anything, I hope you haven't done _nothing_ though, not with all that work I left you doing." Remus chuckled, knowing of course that Harry would have done it.

"Oh, I did that, I think…but maybe I should do it again. This is quite messy, you can hardly read it. I'llscrewitupanddoitagain!" Harry gabbled, grabbing the papers in his fist.

Remus dived forwards and just managed to extract the papers from his godson's fists before they were turned into paper balls, they got away only slightly crumpled. "_Harry_, what's the matter?"

"N-n-nothing," Harry mumbled, eyes on the papers in his guardian's hand, now there was no way he could stop Remus reading it and seeing his stupidity.

"This writing looks fine to me, and even if it was messy, I wouldn't ask you to do it all again." Remus was still looking at him concernedly.

"What if I've done it all wrong?" Harry whispered.

"It won't matter at all," Remus said firmly. "Now, you can have some free time to play if you'd like, while I mark it. You can stay in here or play in your room and-"

"I'll play in my room," Harry interrupted quickly, racing off upstairs, he did _not_ want to watch Remus's facial expressions as he read his work and his faith in Harry was shattered.

Remus watched his godson go in surprise, looking suspiciously around the room, just what had been going on in here?

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Harry's heels repetitively hit the side of a storage box under his bed as he swung his feet over the side. He had no idea how long it had been since he had taken refuge in his room, but it seemed like hours. Maybe Remus had got so angry that he didn't even trust himself to speak to him, or maybe he was so upset that Harry wasn't the person he thought he was that he was hiding in his room, much like Harry was hiding in his. Or perhaps, he was too ashamed at being so wrong about Harry's abilities that he was avoiding seeing him and admitting his mistake and that Harry really was stupid, adults hated being wrong. Harry was very used to his Aunt and Uncle blaming whatever had gone wrong on him so they didn't look bad, even when Harry had no idea what they were even talking about, and especially in front of company. They liked to make him look bad. Remus wasn't like that, Harry knew, he was very, very, very nice, which is probably why it would be so difficult for him to admit Harry was stupid, he didn't want to hurt his feelings with the truth.

There was the sound of feet on the stairs, Harry froze, his legs plonking back to the box one last time with a satisfying _clang,_ Remus was coming, it was time.

Without even thinking about it ,Harry leapt to his feet as Remus entered the room…with a big smile on his face.

Harry's face fell, was Remus not as nice as he had thought? Why did he look so happy that Harry had failed his test? Was he going to laugh at him?

Harry's heart thudded faster.

"Harry," Remus smiled tenderly at his nervous little child. "Here you go."

Harry took the sheets off Remus with trembling hands, there was green ink all over it…corrections he supposed, there sure was a lot of them. Sighing, he pulled the sheet closer, his cheap non-prescribed glasses not really helping him read the bright ink, he still couldn't quite make it out, it wasn't words…it was big lines, through nearly everything, so he had got it all wrong…or wait a minute, were they…ticks?

They were, big, enthusiastic, green ticks. Filling with excitement, Harry turned the pages over, _Excellent, Harry. Brilliant point. Very clear working out. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

Remus smiled as Harry's smile grew as big as his own.

"I told you you were a very intelligent little boy, and you even outperformed my own expectations," Remus praised.

Harry beamed, Remus was such a generous marker! He was so _nice_, and Harry hadn't let him down!

"I think we're all ready to start learning!"

"Can we start now?" Harry pleaded, excitedly.

Remus laughed at the sudden eagerness from the-boy-who-hated-school. "You want to start now? I was thinking we could have dinner, and some playtime, and then maybe start after that."

"_Pleeease_ can we start now?"

Remus laughed, "of course!" Well, he didn't want to stand in the way of his godson's new found scholastic enthusiasm, did he?

"So if nine fours are thirty six, what are ten fours?"

"Forty!"

"Very good, Harry!"

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose eagerly, "the ten times table are _easy_, Uncle Remus!"

Remus laughed. "Okay, Mr Clever Clogs, then what are eleven fours?"

"Forty four! That's easy too!"

"Twelve fours?"

"Forty Eight!" Harry's answers were instant, and rather loud due to the small boy's enthusiasm.

"Hmmm, so what are thirteen fours?"

"Uncle _Reeemus, _we only did up to twelve times at school."

Remus blinked "really?" _Strange Muggle Curriculum. _"Well, you know twelve fours are forty eight, so if you add an extra four to that you get…"

"Fifty two?"

"Yes! Good boy!"

Harry smiled happily, they had been playing at schools for nearly two hours, and it really did feel like playing, it was fun! And Remus praised him for every little thing, and when Harry was wrong he didn't shout, he just said _nearly_ and then helped Harry get to the right answer. It really wasn't like proper school at all, there was no teasing or shouting, or being sent out, or being told off in front of everyone, or having to stay in at lunchtime, or people laughing when he got the wrong answer, or being made to feel stupid, or people calling him names. It was the best school ever!

Remus, smiling proudly at his godson's achievement, (_he was going to do so well at Hogwarts_!) glanced at his watch and then started, "Merlin Harry, its nearly three o clock, you must be starving!"

Harry hadn't really noticed his stomach growling, but at that moment he realised his pancakes seemed a really, really long time ago.

"Let's have dinner, then I think you can have the rest of the afternoon off after all your hard work!"

Slipping his hand into Remus's, Harry skipped downstairs, this really was the best school ever! He got Remus's undivided attention and praise, he understood what he was doing, he got to play games and got time off and he could choose whatever he wanted at dinner rather than soggy potato and mashed carrots like he had had to have at school because he was always last to queue up (after being kept behind every time Dudley did something) and only got the leftovers, and no one ever left the nice chips or any chocolate pudding.

Harry had the best guardian ever!

:0) :0) :0)

:0) :0) :0)

Please review, I would love to know what you thought of the chapter, it's been a long time since I've written FF and so it might take me a while to get back into it. I would love to know if any of my old faithful readers are still out there, sorry I neglected you so much, I do feel awful, all of my fics will be getting an update soon, AYC will finally be finished and then my full concentration will be on this one.

Old and new readers, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
